The Most Dangerous Game: Holiday Version
by Dark Angelic Kitty
Summary: Sakura wants a boyfriend! Who can she chose? Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto, or Neji? Unsure of who, she plans a test for the guys through a party. Too bad the guys already found out her plans... But the real question is...who will win the game? [FIVESHOT]
1. Christmas Special

**Warning: Over-fluff and Language. Sakura Centric. OOC.

* * *

**

**Christmas Special**

**Prologue**

"It's Christmas already and everywhere I see is couples!!" Sakura cried to herself as she stomped her way back to her house that morning.

Couples on the streets cuddling together for warmth-

Couples in café sharing a nice hot drink with each other-

Couples buying Christmas gifts for their loved ones-

Everyone is together, together, TOGETHER!!

Sakura kicked a piece of dirty snow with her fluffy white boots and stuffed her hands inside her pockets for warmth. She did not have a guy to cuddle with, she did not have a guy to share drinks with, and she did not have a guy buying her a Christmas gift.

She was officially going crazy.

"Damn...this is my seventeenth Christmas alone!! If this keeps up...I'll go insane!"

She needed a boyfriend.

FAST.

**The Story**

Sakura's House-

"Alright, let's see...who should I invite?" Sakura inquired to herself and brushed her short pink hair. "I'll definitely invite Sasuke-kun!"

Although Sasuke was just a childhood crush, he was one of the few guys that are still single.

"But I can't just invite Sasuke-kun! I don't really know if I still have feelings for him anymore. Who else that's hot and is still single in our village? Ah, Itachi too!!" Sakura lit up. "And and Neji! Oh, and let's not forget Naruto! He's not hot, but he's cute and single!!"

"Alright, four guys to choose from. They better come to my Christmas party!! I'll test and judge them based on ten things, whoever fulfills the most requirements will likely become my boyfriend. Hehe...if they don't..." Sakura snickered evilly to herself and decided to not finish her evil sentence. This...has GOT TO BE the best Christmas ever!!

She grabbed a piece of paper and a pink pencil from her desk and continued to brush her hair. '**5 Things to Judge My Future Boyfriend**' She wrote at the top of the paper.

**1) How good they kiss**

**2) How well they flirt **

**3) How well they cook (Sakura is too lazy to cook)**

**4) How well they can do a puppy face (Guy's with puppy eyes when they beg are soo cute!!)**

**5) How daring they are**

"There!" She beamed proudly, looking at her list. She was planning to judge them on their strengths. But what the heck, they're all strong ninjas. She folded the paper and placed the paper inside her coat pocket. Each category is like a round, the one who wins the most round wins. Now, on with the invitations...

It wasn't long until she finished four decent Christmas invitations, grabbing her white leather bag and pink coat she set off to deliver her invitations. Sure the party was very sudden and was held tonight, but did she care? No. Heck this was all for getting a boyfriend!!!

She decided to go to the Uchiha residence first since it was the nearest to her house. Arriving at the front door, she rang their doorbell and waited impatiently. She couldn't wait to give out her invitation.

The door opened much to her relief and revealed a tall teenage blond with fox whiskers on his cheeks.

"Naruto?!" She exclaimed. She didn't expect Naruto to be over at Sasuke's house for Christmas.

"Sakura-chan!! Merry Christmas!!" Naruto shouted and hugged her. His childhood crush never really died away.

"Na-naruto...I-I can't b-breath..." Sakura choked out as her small body frame got crushed by the big hug.

"Oops, sorry Sakura-chan." Naruto apologized and let go of her. "You look cute today!"

"T-thank you and Merry Christmas to you too." She stammered and blushed. Was it her? Or was Naruto getting hotter by the second?

"Hey Sasuke-bastard!! It's Sakura-chan!!" Naruto called loudly and smiled foxily at Sakura making her feel all jiggly on the inside.

"Sakura? What is she doing here?" Sasuke asked and came to the front door.

"Merry Christmas Sasuke-kun." Sakura greeted.

"Hn...you too." He answered and looked at her. She was adorned with a fluffy pink coat with a matching pink skirt along with white furry boots. Very cute he thought and smirked. He was eighteen now, no use suppressing his feelings.

"Um...I was wondering if you guys we're free tonight. I'm holding a Christmas party at my house and I hope you guys can come." Sakura explained, trying to sound as calm as possible and handed out her invitation. There was a hot guy and a semi-hot guy in front of her for god's sakes. "Naruto since you're here, I'll give you yours now."

"Tonight? Isn't that kind of sudden?" Sasuke asked.

"Who cares?! We're invited, we're going!!" Naruto interrupted and gave Sakura a big smile. He was invited!! By his lovely Sakura-chan too! No way was he going to miss that.

"That's great! I'll see you then! Would you mind and give this to your brother, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked and gave him Itachi's invitation.

"My brother? You want to invite my brother too?" Sasuke said bewilderedly. Why in the world would she want to invite _his_ brother?! He was the worst person in the world!! He could understand why she was inviting Naruto, but HIS BROTHER?!

"Yeah, it's Christmas you know? You need more family spirit Sasuke-kun." She giggled and prepared to leave. "Bye...I got to go and give Neji his invitation. See you two tonight!"

"N-Neji?!" Sasuke echoed.

"Bye Sakura-chan!! See you later!!" Naruto bid on the other hand and waved.

"Why the hell was Hyuuga invited?!" The dark haired teen demanded.

"I don't know, you jealous or something Sasuke?" Naruto joked and went back into the house.

"No! Stop simulating dobe!" He growled in embarrassment. _I am not jealous, I am not jealous, am I? _He prepared to go back in when he saw a piece of paper on the front door. _Did Sakura_ _drop that?_

He closed the door and opened the folded paper. **_5 Things to Judge My Future Boyfriend..._**He read. First thing that came to mind: _What the hell..._

"Hey bastard...what are you reading?" Naruto asked curiously and walked up to him with a cup of ramen in his hands. Nothing like a cup of ramen on a fresh Christmas morning.

"I don't know...I think Sakura dropped this paper." He answered and continued to read.

"How good they kiss...how good they flirt...hey this is Sakura's writing. I recognize it from anywhere. Trust me, it is. I use to eavesdrop on—" he quickly cut himself off as he realized he had just said too much.

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow. "Even if it is Sakura's writing, why the hell did she write it?"

"Hmm..." Naruto thought trying to look like a genius which earned him a glare from Sasuke. "Ok, because...she's thinking about how to judge a boyfriend?"

"Dobe...I know that from looking at the title. Whatever, no use asking you. Sounds like she's searching for a boyfriend." The Uchiha figured.

"She is?!! Holy shit...do you think that's why she's inviting us?! I mean, she's going to invite Neji and Itachi too!" Naruto cried out in realization.

"And she's going to use the Christmas party to judge us to see which one of us is worthy." Sasuke finished.

"What are you guys looking at?" A voice popped out from nowhere making both of them jump. They turned around and saw Itachi looking at them curiously.

"It's nothing." Naruto blurted.

"Idiot, he's invited too." Sasuke hissed and reluctantly handed his brother the invitation.

"A party?" His brother inquired, amused to see that someone had invited him. Although he was always popular with girls.

"Yeah..." Sasuke gritted. He still don't get why Sakura chose Itachi as a candidate.

"So what we're you guys chatting about?" Itachi asked.

"Nothing!" Naruto lied again.

"Oh it's something." The older brother smiled and in a flash the paper was taken away from Sasuke.

"Damn...more competition!" Naruto scowled and pouted.

"Five things to judge a boyfriend?" Itachi read but then quickly caught on. "Ohh, so this is what you guys are talking about? No wonder little Sasuke has been so aggressive to me in the last five minutes."

"Shut up, I don't care about the stupid list." Sasuke growled.

"Yay! Less competition for me!" Naruto cheered.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. I know Sasuke too well to know that he has a tiny thing for that pink chick. Too bad I'm going to make her my girlfriend to piss off your day." Itachi said casually and grinned evilly. "That chick isn't bad looking too, it's a good thing you we're still an idiot when you reject her feelings in the past. As the saying goes, you snooze you lose. It will be fun making out with her."

_Die bastard...I hate you..._ Sasuke thought angrily. He's going to beat up Itachi in every possible painful way. Starting from today, he's going to make Sakura his girlfriend. Ha, the look on his brother's face will be priceless when he wins.

Naruto, by the side furiously finished his ramen in one gulp. The competition was already heating off. _Aargh...both of the Uchihas have the looks...but it's the inside that counts! I'm going to pass all those requirements and pretty soon, Sakura-chan and I will be eating hot ramen together!!_

This Christmas was going to be interesting indeed.

* * *

Sakura walked briskly to the Hyuuga residence and rang the doorbell. She was so happy that the guys accepted her invitation. Now its Neji's turn. The door then opened and a butler appeared. 

"Hi, I'm looking for Neji. Is he here?" She asked.

"Wait a second Miss." The butler said politely and went inside the house again. A few minutes later, Neji appeared.

"Merry Christmas Neji" Sakura greeted happily.

"Hi, you too." He greeted back, wondering why Sakura had visited him all of the sudden. He can't help but think she's cute though.

"I'm having a party tonight, and I was wondering if you would like to come." Sakura explained and handed him the invitation.

"Hmm...I'm not doing anything tonight, so why not."

"That would be awesome!" She chirped and hugged him out of happiness. "See you."

_Did she just hugged me? _Neji thought, he was never hugged before. It made him kind of warm inside. And no, his mother doesn't count.

"H-Hey Sakura, who else is going?" Neji called out just before she disappeared.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun, and Itachi." She called back.

"Ok...see you." He called and turned red. He can't believe he was actually saying goodbye to a girl.

"See yah!" She waved and left.

"She didn't mention any girls..." Neji noted. He felt something fishy going on. Normally a Christmas party contains both genders. Something is definitely going on.

"And why didn't she invite other guys?" he asked himself even further and noticed a couple walking by his house when his eyes suddenly widened. _Come to think of it, we're all still single...could it be that she's searching for a boyfriend? _

There was no other explanation, even if Sakura wasn't searching a boyfriend he could feel his heart beating faster by the moment and his face getting hotter and hotter. Was he feeling something towards the girl?

If that's the case, he wasn't going to let this opportunity go to waste. The party was tonight, and he hadn't even gotten a present yet!

* * *

"Ack!! Where did I put that list?!" Sakura panicked. She searched everywhere. Her coat, her house, everything! She hoped none of the guys saw it if she lost it on the streets. That would be terrible. Who knows what they'll do. They might decide not to come to the party anymore. 

"Sigh...I'll just have to write it again then. I still need to go to Kiba's house and borrow his dog too!" Sakura sighed and went to her room. She got out her whiteboard and wrote the requirements down so everything won't be so hectic. She then hid it under her bed and hoped no one will find it. That's going to be her scoreboard too.

Getting up, she took her coat again and ran to Kiba's house.

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Oh hey Sakura." Kiba answered as he opened his door. Akamaru went beside his master and greeted with a bark.

"Hi Kiba and Akamaru, Merry Christmas, I have a favor to ask you. Can I borrow Akamaru for the evening? I promise I won't harm him." She said quickly.

"Uhh...Ok, sure...just as long as he comes back before eight at night." Kiba said and scratched his head.

"Ok, I can send him home by seven so no problem!" She said happily as the dog jumped into Sakura's arms. "Thanks, I have to get going now bye!"

"Bye?" Kiba said unsurely and watched as the girl bounded off.

"Hehe, Akamaru you're going to help me tonight." Sakura told the dog and grinned. The dog barked as if he understood. "Smart dog, her's what you have to do..."

Whispering her plans to the dog, she quickly went back to her house and prepared for the party.

Arriving back, she quickly set off to work and decorated her house with streamers and Christmas decorations.

"Akamaru, you can tell Kiba about the plan when you get back." She told the dog and scanned her house. It was officially decorated, she could never have been so proud. It took her the whole fricken afternoon to decorate.

_Ding-dong_

"Whoa...it's only 7:30 pm...someone's half an hour early..." She noted and went to answer the door.

"Hey Sakura." Itachi smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek.

She blushed as butterflies fluttered in her stomach. "H-Hi...come i-in."

Inner Sakura: Calm down!!! Don't panic at a time like this! He only kissed you on the cheek!! Be a girl!

Itachi came in, took off his coat and placed it on a coat rack making her blush even more. He was wearing a sleeveless black shirt revealing his toned muscles and biceps.

Sakura quickly shook her head getting rid of the fantasies and showed him around the house. After five minutes they arrived at the last room which was the living room.

"And finally here is the living room. Would you like to have something to ea-" Sakura started but got cut off as Itachi pushed her down onto the couch.

Inner Sakura: Oh my god! He's gonna do something to me!! Nows the right time to PANIC!!

But she didn't even have the time to panic when Itachi pressed against her and covered her mouth with his. She soon found herself slowly returning the kiss. His kiss was enticingly sweet making Sakura want even more. Pretty soon, they started making out on the couch with Sakura on the bottom.

Inner Sakura: Wow, the party hasn't even started and it already rocks!!

Kissing her fervently along her jaw line and starting to slowly make his way down to the collar bone, Itachi expertly moved his hands under her shirt to make things hotter. It's been ages since he had this fun. Sasuke is going to be absolutely furious when he sees his elder brother about to fuck the chick in front of her _and_ already moaning in pressure when they haven't even started doing it.

_Ding Dong_

Sakura snapped her eyes open as she came back to reality; Itachi on the other hand ignored the doorbell and continued his irresistible seduction.

Inner Sakura: Holy shit...what am I doing with Sasuke's brother?!

_Ding Dong_

"Itachi, people are here." She whispered and forced herself to gently push Itachi away. She didn't know why it was so hard to leave Itachi, but she did know that he was a great kisser.

"Can't you just forget about them and continue what we're doing right now?" He pouted innocently and much to his disgust, he gave her his puppy look. He wanted to see his brother's reaction so bad when Sakura chooses him.

"N-No..." She stammered and went beat red. She almost had sex!!

Inner Sakura: With a hot guy too. :)

_DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG!! _

"Uhh...I-I have to go get the door right now." She said quickly and dashed off. She could already hear Naruto cussing outside. _Oh my god...I must look like a mess! _Frantically straightening out her dress and combing her hair with her hands, she opened the door and gave her guests a big cheery smile.

"Hi Naruto, hi Sasuke-kun!!"

"What took you so long Sakura-chan?" Naruto whined.

"Um...I was—"

"Hey." Itachi suddenly cut her off and placed his arm around her.

"What the hell?!" Sasuke couldn't help but blurt out. The bastard actually beat him to Sakura!! What the hell had they been doing all this time?! And _why_ the hell did Itachi have his arm around her?!

"Damn, Itachi beat us to Sakura-chan." Naruto scowled.

"Beat us?" Sakura echoed.

"Ehehe...nothing Sakura-chan, never mind." He said quickly and went to hug her despite the fact that Itachi was holding her. "You're so cute today that I can't stop hugging you today Sakura-chan!! Merry Christmas again!!"

"Thank you Naruto, you're the sweetest guy ever!" Sakura said happily and hugged back. Itachi just growled behind her and secretly pushed Naruto back with his hands. Sakura took this sign as Naruto wanting to be released from the hug and let go.

"Itachi can you please show them to the living room?" Sakura asked and ran into the kitchen. The guys couldn't help but notice Sakura's long slender legs when she ran.

_Why did she have to wear that short skirt?! Doesn't she know guys are looking at her?!! _Sasuke thought angrily.

"Let's go now." Itachi said with a sinister smile.

"What did you do to her Itachi?" Sasuke demanded, shooting deadly glares at him.

Itachi however just sighed dramatically. "Still a kid I see...and I did nothing to her...just almost fucked her that's all."

"YOU WHAT?!" both of the males shouted in surprise.

"Huh, what's going on?" Sakura asked as she brought a tray with sweets into the room.

"Nothing, the boys were just amazed at how I managed to skydive from 10 thousand feet off the ground." Itachi lied quickly.

"Wow, you skydive Itachi? That's so cool and _daring_!!" Sakura exclaimed in amazement.

"Oh its ok, I bet you can do it too." He said modestly and smirked at the two speechless teens. Three requirements down and two more to go.

_Ding Dong!_

"That must be Neji, wait here you guys." Sakura got up and went to open the door.

"You liar!! What the hell was all that about?" Naruto exploded after she left.

"Sometimes you just have to cheat to win the game." Itachi shrugged.

"I can't believe you actually went that far..." Sasuke said quietly still thinking about how Itachi almost had sex with Sakura.

"Anything to see that pitiful face of yours when you lose." He snickered.

"Wow!! Thanks Neji!! You're so sweet!!" Sakura's angelic voice rang in the air.

You're so sweet? Neji?!

Scrambling as fast as they can, they ran quietly to the door and hid behind a wall. To their surprise they saw Sakura hugging Neji. SAKURA HUGGING NEJI! Not the other way around. Naruto and Sasuke flared up with jealousy while Itachi glared at Neji with a killer intent. What did Neji do to make Sakura so happy to the point where she hugs him?

"Neji, the guys are in the living room, let's go." Sakura took him by the hand and led him to the living room.

"Retreat, RETREAT!!" Naruto hissed and they all scrambled back to where they were before.

"Hey guys, Neji's here. Look! He gave me this awesome perfume as his Christmas present!! Let's do something fun now!" Sakura announced happily, not having a clue of what had just happened. All the guys in the room excluding Neji focused their gaze at Sakura's and Neji's hand. Sensing the jealousy, Neji smirked...he must be in the lead.

"Alright, let's get started." Sakura commanded and took out a deck of cards along with a pile of other cards. "We, are going to play poker."

"Poker?" They echoed.

"Yes, poker." She replied with a mischievous smile. "But this isn't like any other poker. This is the Sakura version of poker. Here's the catch, the loser will have to take a card from this pile. On the card, there is every kind of the most embarrassing action a guy can do. It can even shatter the most egoistic guy on the planet. However, the loser won't be the only one doing what the card says; sometimes the cards ask the loser to perform it on the second last person. So...shall we play?"

"Sure."

"Hn."

"Okay!"

"Whatever."

Sakura handed out two cards to each person and grinned. "In Sakura version of poker, we won't have to bet on money."

"Sure."

"Hn."

"Okay."

"Whatever."

And so the game proceeded intensely with each of their pride at stake. All wished not to be the last or the second last.

"Starting with Sasuke, let's see what kind of cards he has." She said.

"Full house." He said proudly and showed his cards.

"Neji?"

"O-One pair." Neji murmured quietly and cast his head away in shame. Hopefully, someone will get lower than him.

"Naruto?"

"Four of a kind baby!!" Naruto shouted and showed his cards proudly earning shocked glances from everyone. How could a person like him get such good cards?!

"Itachi?"

"...Straight..." he said bluntly and ignored Sasuke's happy smirk. Great, he was officially second last.

"How about you Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Straight flush hehe." She said and stuck out her tongue playfully. She had been playing poker ever since she was little. It was second nature to her.

"Ok, Neji you lost this round. Pick a card." Sakura smiled. Naruto and Sasuke were already laughing their heads off. Neji nervously picked up a card with a trembling hand and looked at it before banging his head on the table.

"Well, well?!! What does it say?!!" Naruto asked excitedly. But Neji didn't answer. Not being able to take the suspense anymore, Itachi grabbed the card out of Neji's limp hands and read it. Colour drained from his face as he reread the card for the third time.

"Let us see!!" Naruto jumped and snatched the card away. Sasuke and Sakura peered from and read behind his back.

_Congratulations!! You are a loser! You have to perform a pole dance on the second to last person for two minutes. But lucky for the second loser, he has two choices. Either he gets humped with his clothes taken off (excluding his boxer) or he gets to hump the loser back with clothes on! Have a great day. _

"Holy shit!!" Sasuke and Naruto laughed out loud. "Which ones are you going to chose_ dear_ brother? Strip or hump?"

"I'm going to kill you when we get back..." The other Uchiha growled.

"Not before I see you act like an idiot." He snickered. He now knows he really loved Sakura for inventing the game. Such a smart way to test their daringness.

"Ok, let's see how daring you are." Sakura smiled. "You have ten seconds to chose what you want Itachi."

Neji closed his eyes and prayed to God that Itachi will make the write choice. But then again, both of the choices sucked.

"I-I...will...take off my fucking clothes." He said finally. It was the better choice of the two. Sakura could get to see his built body and perhaps drool. Sasuke just scowled, he was hoping he would choose the other one.

Sakura blushed as Itachi slowly took off his clothes and stood there with only his boxer on. He was even hotter half naked! Neji on the other hand was as red as a tomato and slowly went up to him started rocking back and forth against Itachi. He might as well show off his dancing abilities which were in fact pretty good. Sasuke and Naruto hollered and clapped their hands as Neji did his pole dance. Itachi just stood there as still as a pole, pale as the colour white.

"Two minutes up!" She called out and both men collapsed onto the ground. They we're relieved that all of this was over. "Round two everyone."

Straightening up their back, Neji and Itachi stared intensely at their cards. There's no way they're going to do something as embarrassing as that again. Sakura handed out two cards again to start a new game.

"Everyone have five cards now?" She asked and they all nodded. "Ok, Naruto...show your cards."

"Two of a kind..." he sulked, so much for his luck.

"Neji?"

"Flush." He said proudly.

"Itachi?"

"Flush also." He stated and looked over at his brother.

"Sasuke?"

"S-Straight..." he grumbled. _Damn..._

"Sakura?"

"Royal flush hehe." She called and laid out her beautiful cards.

"Crap...why me?! Now I have to perform something with Sasuke-bastard!!" Naruto cussed and glared at the cards. Sakura held out the cards for him and urged him to pick one.

"Pick a good one dobe..." Sasuke gritted.

Grabbing a random card, the blond slowly read the card and...

"And?" Sasuke pressed on.

"Whoohoo!! I got an easy one!!" Naruto cheered and showed them the card.

_Good for you! You are the loser of the round, you have to wear Sakura-sama's thongs and run outside in the snow for five minutes. The second loser however can wear Sakura-sama's panty instead of a thong and only has to run outside for three minutes. Shoes are allowed. Looks like God was by your side. Have a fantastic evening!! _

"What the hell?!! Sakura's panty?!" Sasuke cried out loud.

"Scared Sasuke?" Itachi taunted.

"No." he muttered and flashed him the I-Hate-You-So-Bad-That-I-Can-Just-Stab-You-Right-Now look.

"Wahh...I have to wear a thong?! Why does Sasuke get the panty?!" Naruto whined.

"Because it said so on the card now get going and change." Sakura hustled and held out a black lacy panty and a red thong.

"Sakura, are these yours?" Sasuke asked slyly and took his time scanning the langerie.

"Yup, don't break them." She replied coolly and tossed it to the boys.

Sasuke got up from where he was and walked past her on the way to the bathroom. "I bet you look good in them." He whispered darkly and went away.

Sakura blushed heavily and fluttered her large green eyes. "Um..l-let's go outside and wait for t-them." She stammered and went off before anyone can see her go to fan mode.

"Stupid no good sibling..." Itachi grumbled and followed after her. Neji got up too and followed them out. A lot of guys we're already ahead of him, he needed a plan to catch Sakura alone...

They arrived outside and waited for Naruto and Sasuke to dress us. "I can't believe they're actually doing it." Sakura giggled.

"Ta-da!!" Naruto shouted and did a cartwheel in Sakura's red thongs. He looked horribly bad. Although his body shape was quite the opposite. Sasuke followed after in Sakura's black panty and smirked cheekily.

"What are you smiling at brother? For all I know, you look like an idiot." Itachi dissed.

"Not anymore, sexy no jutsu!!" he shouted and instantly he was transformed into a hot half-naked dark haired chick.

"What? That's cheating!!" Sakura cried jealously. They actually changed into full-fledged women that were ten times as curvy than she is.

Naruto shook his hand and performed the sexy no jutsu too. "Na-uh Sakura-chan, there was no rule on the card that said sexy no jutsu wasn't allowed. God I love that jutsu. Tehe...but don't worry Sakura." He smiled and went over to her and cupped her chin making the other guy's blood boil. "You're still the hottest girl around here."And kissed her passionately.

"Now where we're we? Oh yes, lets race to the end of the street Sasuke-bastard." Naruto said cheerfully and they did while Sasuke tried to kill Naruto for kissing Sakura.

Inner Sakura: Naruto's kisses were actually pretty good...and I can't believe the guys actually did it.

Not a moment later, screams could be heard from Naruto's direction. "HELP USSSS!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as hundreds of sex-thirsty man chased them.

"Haha, those losers." Itachi snickered.

"HEY GIRLS!! UCHIHA ITACHI IS HERE!" Sasuke screamed and a hoard of girls popped up from nowhere and began chasing Itachi. "If I'm going down, you're going down with me!!"

"Fuck you!!" Itachi yelled with his sharingan activated and started running away.

"Sorry bro, I'm straight!" Sasuke yelled back and gave him a triumphant victory laugh.

"Looks like we're along now Neji." Sakura noted.

"Yup." He replied much to his glee. "Listen uh Sakura..."

"Hmm?"

"I uh...r-really...ah what the heck. I'll just get to the point." In a flash Neji grabbed Sakura and pulled her over to kiss her. He then inserted his tongue inside her mouth to heat up the kiss and pressed her closer to his body. She smelled and tasted so good that he wanted to take her now.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Three voices screamed angrily at them forcing them to break apart.

"Kissing her." He said boldly and grinned darkly. The other guys ran to them at top speed and into the house. Locking the door to prevent anyone from getting in, they glared at each other. "Whoa, whoa. What's up with you guys and kissing? Anyways, I'm feeling a little big hungry...aren't you?" Sakura asked, changing the subject trying to lower the tension between the males.

"Yeah."

"Uh-huh.

"Hn."

"Whatever."

"Ok!" She chuckled nervously. "We'll Naruto and Sasuke-kun, go back and change. I'll go prepare dinner."

"Yeah."

"Whatever."

Sakura quickly ran to the kitchen and before she knew it she screamed.

"SAKURA!" The guys cried and ran over to them.

"I-It's...the dinner..." she said dramatically. "It all got eaten away by Akamaru!! Look!! He snuck in and ate all the food!! Bad dog!!

"Oh..." Itachi and Neji sighed in relief.

"What? What happened?" Naruto and Sasuke came running to them, now fully dressed.

"Dog-turd's dog ate our dinner." Itachi informed. Akamaru barked angrily at Itachi for dissing his master and went back to finishing up a tray of lasagna.

"Oh...don't worry Sakura-chan, I'll be sure to fart in Kiba's face the next time we meet." Naruto comforted.

"That's...nice...ehehehe...well, I guess we just have to make the dinner ourselves then." Sakura said matter of factly and picked up the dog.

"Yeah we'll help!" They offered and went to get the necessary equipments ready.

"Thanks, you guys are the best! I'm going to bring Akamaru outside now. Be back in a sec." Sakura told them and brought the dog out the door. "Thanks Akamaru, I owe you one!" She winked and tossed a cookie to the dog. "Bye now!"

The dog gave her a happy bark, grabbed his cookie, and bounded home. Meanwhile...

"Hey, is this another test? Do you think Sakura let Akamaru eat the dinner on purposely?" Naruto questioned.

"Probably, she did put cooking down on her requirement list." Sasuke answered.

"Requirement list?" Neji echoed.

"Yeah, Sakura wrote down a list of what she's looking for in a guy. And we happened to find it when she dropped it on the ground." Naruto explained and earned himself two punches in the head by the Uchiha brothers.

"Dobe..."

"You idiot, now he knows!"

"Back!!" Sakura called and the guys instantly went back to normal. "Let's cook!"

"Ok!"

"Yup."

"Hn"

"Whatever."

"What do you guys want to cook?" Sakura asked.

"I'll cook spaghetti." Sasuke offered.

"I'll fry fish." Neji volunteered.

"I'll handle the desert." Itachi interrupted.

"Oh oh! I'll do the salad!!" Naruto jumped in.

"Great! I'll cook soup!" Sakura beamed and all of them quickly set off to work. It wasn't long till breathtaking aroma filled the house making everyone drool. "Wow, Sasuke and Neji...you guys can cook real well!" She praised as they sat down to eat.

"You're soup isn't bad." They said in unison and glared at each other.

"Thanks." She quickly ate her food when she suddenly had an idea. Grabbing a spoonful of spaghetti, she randomly tossed it at a guy which happened to be Sasuke.

"Hey!" He cried out in surprise and smirked seductively. "You wanna play?" Instantly he fired a spoonful of soup at her.

"FOOD FIGHT!" She shouted and started bombarding the guys with food. Pudding, fish, soup, salad, everything! Pretty soon everyone joined in and started throwing things at each other.

"Ok, ok...stop." She laughed and looked around. The whole dinning room was a mess. Food covered the walls and every little nooks. But it didn't matter, she was happy."Thanks you guys. You guys made the party really fun."

"No problem." They answered and took this as a sign to clean up. Working hard for about an hour, they managed to tidied up the dining room and scrub everything clean. Sakura looked proudly at their handy work and suddenly blushed at the sight of four half naked guys in front of her.

"Whew...is it getting hot in here or is it just me?" Naruto fanned himself unaware that he just made the girl blush even more.

"Yeah, I'll go open the windowhoaaaaaaa!!" She exclaimed as her whole window was covered in snow. "When did it started snowing?!"

"Probably when we're eating." Neji stated and tried to open the window but it wouldn't budge. They tried the doors too but it wouldn't budge either. Even for strong guys like them.

"Looks like we've been blocked in." Itachi smirked along with the rest. This means only one thing...

"You guys will just have to spend the night here." Sakura figured.

"You don't mind right? Because we don't." Sasuke answered for the rest.

"Nope, well I'm going to take a shower. There's two bathrooms in the house. I'm going to use the upstairs one and somebody can go to the downstairs one. And we'll switch afterwards, is that ok?" She asked, seeking their approval.

"Sure." They chorused.

"The towels are in the cabinet beside the bathroom. You won't miss it. I'm going now." She said quickly and left.

"A shower eh?" Itachi grinned.

"What are you planning now Itachi?" Neji asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, nothing at all." He replied.

"Hey Sasuke...Sasuke?" Naruto called out, but he was no where to be found.

* * *

Sakura went into her room and pulled the white board out. "Let's see...Itachi definitely won the Kissing round but the other guys can really kiss as well...Naruto praised me the most so I guess he won the flirting round...I think both Sasuke and Neji cooked the best so they win both win that round...Naruto had the cutest puppy eyes but they're all cute in their own way so I won't judge them on that...and they all carried out the dare. Shit...it's a tie for everyone..."

She placed the board back with a sigh and went to the bathroom. At this rate, how will she be able to choose a boyfriend now? They're all equally hot and nice. Why was God doing this to her?! Can choosing a boyfriend be that hard?

"Hey Sakura." A husky voice interrupted her thoughts making her startled.

"Sa-Sasuke?" she stammered.

"Hn, you look really hot today. Did I tell you that?" He inquired and placed a hand on the wall to prevent her from going anywhere.

"T-Thank you?"

"Hmm..." He shushed her and kissed her hard on the lips. Sakura whimpered in pleasure and returned his kiss. "Consider this as a part of my Christmas present." He whispered against her mouth and pressed his body against her, colliding their mouths once more. Sakura moaned and gulped as Sasuke sucked gently on her lips and then inserted his tongue into her mouth.

Inner Sakura: Oh god...are all Uchiha's great kissers?!

They stopped as they heard noises and chatters in the distance. Sasuke broke off and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ears. "Don't tell them anything ok?"

She nodded meekly and licked her lips, still savoring the aftertaste. She felt her childhood feelings resurfacing again. Sasuke just merely smirked and licked her cheek. "You got tomato sauce on your face." He said playfully and released her. "I was an idiot when I rejected you." He muttered into her ear and left her standing in the dark hallway, dazed.

Sakura, not knowing what to do went to the shower hoping to clear her mind. Her emotion was all jumbled together now. There was Itachi, the elegant seductive kisser, Sasuke, the sexy rebel who happened to be her childhood crush, Naruto, the notoriously cute jokester and finally Neji, the calm and quiet gentlelist. Sighing in frustration, she washed her hair and cleared out her mind.

* * *

Sasuke grinned as he quietly opened to door to Sakura's room. He heard Sakura said something about the scoreboard earlier. Instinctively he looked under the bed and to his luck he found what he was looking for, the scoreboard. Most people hid their most precious stuff under their bed.

"Kisser – Itachi, Flirt – Naruto, Cook – Sasuke and Neji, Puppy Eyes – All, Daredevil – All." Sasuke read out loud and growled. Itachi beat him at kissing! And he had to share a win with that stupid Hyuuga.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke jumped around in surprise, he was so caught up with the score that he didn't notice him...and to his disappointment, the rest of the crew.

"What's that?" Itachi asked and pointed at the white board.

"Nothing." He muttered and hid it behind his back.

"It's a scoreboard." Neji answered for them using his Byakugan. Sasuke sighed in defeat and tossed the board at them.

"So far we're all tied." Naruto breathed in amazement. He did a happy dance in his mind when he saw Sakura considered him the most flirtatious.

"It doesn't matter, _I_ will obviously win." Itachi said arrogantly.

"Yeah right my ass, I was her childhood crush." Sasuke growled.

"Pfft, your all wrong...I understand Sakura the most! Obviously she'll chose _me_" Naruto interrupted.

"In all of your dreams! Sakura was destined with me! I had the most contact with her!" Neji butted in.

"What?! I had the most contact! I almost had se-"

"Almost! But I still have the most advantage!"

"Pshh...I have the most contact with Sakura-cha—"

"Get a life! I did!"

"No, I did!"

"NO, I DID!"

"You wanna go?!"

"Brint it on!"

"Let's take this outside then!"

"We can't go outside...we're stuck."

"Then lets take this right here right now! I'll take all of you on!"

"Psh! Arrogant bastard!! I'll take—"

"What?! Look who's talking you good for nothing son of a b-"

"Shut up—"

"BE QUIET!!!" A feminine voice shouted.

Neji quickly cast the board under the bed just in time before they got caught. They all looked at the doorway and saw a very, very, VERY angry but definitely HOT Sakura clad with only a thin white towel.

"What the hell are you guys doing in _my_ room?!" She demanded. "And all of you stop smirking like you're the best in the world!!"

"Sorry Sakura-chan we were umm...searching for soap and accidentally came into your room." Naruto lied.

"Searching for soap my ass, you've been to my house before damnit! Stop lying." Sakura glared. "You guys we're so loud that I couldn't even take a proper shower. What the heck happened?"

Getting no reply from the males, Sakura crossed her arms and impatiently tapped her foot on the carpet. "Well?"

_She's cute,,,_

_She's hot..._

_She's irresistible..._

_She's sexy..._

"Damnit! What the hell are you guys thinking?!" Sakura shouted

"You are hot." They said simultaneously.

"What the hec—I'm hot?" she echoed blankly.

They nodded innocently.

"Oh...ehehehe...I-I think I'm going to continue my shower now. You guys better get to it too." Sakura laughed nervously and dashed away so she could be in her fangirl mode again.

The guys grinned and obediently went downstairs to take turns taking showers. After some time, Sakura came down and saw four half naked guys again lounging on her sofa. But this time, they we're all clean.

Inner Sakura: Wow...guys take fast showers...

"Ok...um...guys...how about we play poker again?" Sakura asked making them all tense up. She really needed them to play. Since they all tied, she decided whoever got second in this round will become her boyfriend.

"NO!" They all shouted loudly and shook their heads much to her dismay.

"Oh alright, how about we play normal poker instead of my version?" She asked with pleading eyes.

"Ok..." Neji said reluctantly trying to see through her plans...if she had any.

"I know! Let's play...hehe..." Naruto went off giggling madly before he could finish the sentence.

"Cheh...he wants to play strip poker." Sasuke finished. Naruto was after all his semi-best friend and they did know each other pretty well.

"Not a bad idea there blondie," Itachi said sarcastically, "except we're going to be the ones that's stripping."

"I think it's a great idea! And you guys, I don't always win just so you know...just ninety-nine percent of the time." She said modestly.

"Then no..."

"Aww, oh fine then...I'm tired anyway." Sakura yawned and looked at the clock: 2 am in the morning. "Do you guys mind if you sleep on the floor tonight?"

They shook their heads and followed her to get the blankets. Pushing the furniture aside, they made a space big enough to fit four grown male bodies.

"Alright, I guess I'll be seeing you guys tomorrow morning...night." She bid and went upstairs. Lying on her bed she tossed and turned trying to get some sleep. She thought she was tired, but frankly not. Heaving a deep sigh, she got up, grabbed her blanket and went downstairs.

She stumbled her way to the guys who were in the living room downstairs. The house was pitch black too, forcing her to guide her way along the wall. She didn't want to open the lights, it might disturb the guys.

Managing to go downstairs and pass the kitchen she felt her way to the living room when she screamed as she tripped down the second stairs. It only had 3 steps to it but she often forgot about it. Tumbling down she landed face flat on something soft.

"OWW!!" Four different voices cried out and soon chaos broke out.

"A thief! A thief! A thief at Sakura-chan's house!! We must protect her!" Naruto screamed and tried to hit the thief but got Neji instead.

"Idiot, I'm not the thief!" he snapped angrily and punched him which happened to be Itachi.

"Dude! Watch your aim!" Itachi hissed and kicked him which happened to be Sasuke.

"God! What the fu—"

Suddenly blinding light opened and everything went still. "Ehehe..sorry, I accidentally tripped down the stairs and landed on you guys."

"ck..."Sasuke finished his sentence and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Hehe...I couldn't sleep so I was wondering..." She trailed off in embarrassment.

"There's always room for you Sakura-chan." Naruto said cheerfully and gave her an understanding smile.

"Really? Thanks!"

"No problem." They replied and grinned darkly. And so that night Sakura slept in the middle, lying her head on Itachi's stomach with Sasuke and Naruto on each of her side and Neji lying on her tummy. It looked like they we're having a five-some but they didn't care. There was enough Sakura for everyone.

_Sigh...its so hard to chose...they're all great guys...looks like I'll just have to chose some other time..._Sakura thought to herself and looked at each of the guys sleeping soundly around her.

Inner Sakura: Hell yeah!! Let's have a Valentines party next!! I bet its going to be as great as this one!!

Perhaps...

But for now... She was in heaven.

**The End**

**Long? Yes. Fast paced? Yes. Finished? Probably not. If enough people like it, I might update on Valentines day and probably every big holiday following after that :) If you guys do, tell me which guy you would like Sakura to choose. Enjoy. **


	2. Valentines Special

**Lurve is in the airrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!! It's officially V-DAY!! Carnations and roses everywhere tehe...happy v-day to all of u!! This chapter is dedicated to all my beloved reviewers which means...Y.O.U! **

**-**

**-**

**Warning: Over-fluff and Language. Sakura Centric. OOC. **

**-**

**-**

**Beware: Sakura's evil deck of ego-demolishing cards.**

**THERE IS PARODY IN THIS CHAPTER!! SO DON'T GET MAD IF I MADE FUN OF YOU'RE FAVOURITE CHARACTER! FOR ALL YOU KNOW, THEY MIGHT BE MY FAVOURITE CHARACTER TOO! XD

* * *

**

**Valentines Special**

**Prologue**

"Yes! Valentines Day! My second most favourite time of the year! And it's only a few days away!! Boo-yahhhhh!!!" Sakura sang in her room and pumped a fist into the air.

With her new and improved list of requirements and handmade invitations, she was officially R.E.A.D.Y!

It was boyfriend hunting time hehe...

* * *

Uchiha Residents

"Sasuke-bastard!! Look!" Naruto shouted, running through the Uchiha mansion while holding three tiny pink envelopes in his hands. "Invitations from Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke's dark eyes narrowed as he counted the numbers of envelopes in Naruto's hands. One...two...three...

One for Naruto

One for the Uchiha-meister

One for...

_Itachi..._ He read the calligraphy on the unopened envelopes.

"Damn, why did Sakura invite that bastard...AGAIN?!" He swore and glared at his brother's name.

"My 'little-brother-anger-barometer' is ticking off again." Itachi said with a dark grin and popped up from the dining hall. He then took his invitation from Naruto's hands and shot both of them a definite superior smirk. "Something good is finally going on."

Both of the younger adults just glared at him.

"Hmm...a Valentine party invitation from sweet little Sakura, isn't that just savvy Sasuke-_kun_. Oh and this time it's going to take place at this new café downtown."

"Go to hell Itachi." Sasuke hissed.

"Be nice." His older brother pouted with sarcasm. "We are a loving family after all."

"Loving family my ass. When are we _ever_ a loving family?" Sasuke demanded.

"Since now. And since I'm such a _lovely_ brother, I am going to tell you and foxy over there a secret."

"Like we need your secret." Naruto retorted.

"Oh but you do need it, you see. I already sent the information on how to win Sakura over to Hyuuga. You know...just to spice everything up." Itachi, the entertainment hungry Sharingan user, said calmly and checked his nails.

"Just say it already!" They growled.

"Aah...temper, temper." He scolded and snickered. "Anyways, I happened to stumble upon Sakura this other day and I accidentally saw that little judging list of hers that was very similar to what she wrote last time around Christmas. She didn't do badly at choosing the hiding spot. I had fun touching her ass to get the list."

Itachi paused for a moment to savor the priceless look on Sasuke's and Naruto's face. If only he had a camera with him.

"Well...where is the list, you pervert." Naruto asked madly.

"Oh that? After persuading some fellow servants, I managed to get them to secretly hide it somewhere **on** what's-his-name? ...Oh yes...Rock Lee. Happy scavenger hunting!" He laughed and left.

**The Side Story**

"Let's go!!!" Naruto shouted as he and Sasuke darted to the Hyuuga residents. The party is tomorrow and they we're already losing to Itachi.

"HYUUGA NEJI!" They screamed and banged on the front door. They figured since Lee was Neji's teammate and since Itachi probably told Neji where the list was hidden, Neji had probably invited Lee to his house to look for it.

And sure enough they we're correct once Neji had led them into the house. He knew their purpose of coming. And for the time being, they decided to work together to obtain the holy list.

They called it, Mission Possible.

* * *

Plan A – Be Nice to Your Foe and Get Closer to the Target

"Hi _Lee_." Sasuke said in a very abnormal nice tone.

"Hello youthful Sasuke-san." Lee greeted back and flashed him a peace sign.

"Hi Thick Eyeb- I mean _Lee._" Naruto said in a very abnormal nice tone.

"Hello youthful Naruto-san." Lee greeted back and flashed him a peace sign.

"Would you like to have some tea?" Neji asked in a very abnormal nice tone.

"Sure, youthful Neji-san." Lee replied and flashed him a peace sign.

"So...uh...how's life?" Sasuke asked after Neji brought them tea. They all sat around a round wooden table.

"Not bad. Just training around with my youthful sensei all day." Lee said happily and sipped some tea. "My, this is some youthful tea!"

"Yup, it is." Neji agreed and they _all _slowly slid closer to Lee.

"Say Lee...have you ever eaten macaroni and ramen?" Naruto asked and scanned Lee's body in hopes of finding a small white piece of paper.

"Nope, is it youthful?"

"Of course it is!! And you never eaten macaroni and ramen?!!" The blond exclaimed.

"Nope, never heard of--- YOSH!! NARUTO-SAN! DID YOU JUST _GROPE_ MY YOUTHFUL BUTTOX?! YOU DID _NOT_ JUST _GROPE _MY YOUTHFUL BUTTOX!" Lee screamed in horror and jumped up. Neji and Sasuke just mentally slapped themselves while Lee screamed like a madman.

"Why dobe! I never _knew!!_" Sasuke said quickly and shot a glare at the whiskered boy who was chuckling nervously. "You didn't tell me you were gay!!"

"I-It's not what you think!!" Naruto panicked. He merely thought he had seen a bump around the butt region and thought the paper was inside the clothes.

"I know I'm youthfully irresistible but Naruto-san!! If I'm not mistaken, I say you we're hitting on me!!" Lee accused and placed his hands on his butt to protect it. No one was going to touch those two holy pieces of blubber. Nooo touchy...

Neji sighed and banged his head on the wall. Onto the next plan...

* * *

Plan B – Bring the Foe to the Hot Springs

"Hey _Lee._" They said in an abnormally nice tone.

"Hey youthful Konohanians." Lee replied.

"Let's go to the hot springs." Neji suggested.

"Yeah, we know a really good one down the street!" Naruto piped up.

"But..."

"Oh come on! You know you want to!" Sasuke said impatiently and the three of them hauled Lee to the hot spring center.

In the Hot Springs

"Ah...this sure is relaxing." Naruto sighed and slid down into steaming spring. His job was to distract Lee while the two others go and search through his clothes. "Don't you think so too Lee."

"Erm...yes..." Lee answered. He didn't know why, but he was suddenly very nervous around Naruto. Now that they were all naked, there's no telling when Naruto might rape him.

"So...got a girlfriend Lee?" Naruto asked, not knowing what to say.

_Wahhh!!!!! He's asking if I have a girlfriend!!! _Lee panicked. _What should I say?! If I say yes, unyouthful Naruto might sexually harass me right on this spot because** I'm not his! **_

"N-No! I don't have a girlfriend." Lee said quickly.

_Sasuke and Neji are taking a really long time! _Naruto thought and glanced over at Lee who was sweating like crazy. _Maybe he's just not used to hot springs. Now where the heck are they?!! _

Not being able to sit still anymore, he stood up in a flash to search for them when he toppled over into the spring as Lee screamed like a girl.

"DON'T HURT MEE YOU PERVERTED CREATURE!!!" He screeched and swam ten meters away from Naruto who _stood up_ suddenly and was about to harass him.

"What the heck?! Just what the heck did you say?!" Naruto hollered in surprise.

"NARUTO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO LEE?!!" Sasuke and Neji shouted and ran over to the spring.

"I didn't do anything!!" He shouted defensively.

"You we're about to sexual harass me!!" Lee accused.

"I just fricken stood up! Is that sexual harassment to you?!! OH MY GOD! I JUST HARRASSED LEE BY STANDING UP! SOMEONE PLEASE CALL THE POLICE!" Naruto screamed in anger.

Sasuke and Neji banged their heads against the wall. They couldn't find any paper in Lee's spandex. Mission failed again.

Onto plan C...

* * *

Plan C – Brute Force

"So it has now come to this." Sasuke hissed quietly in the shadow away from Lee who was busily dressing himself. They were still at the hot spring center.

"The list isn't in his clothes. Where could it be?!" Neji asked himself in frustration. They had practically searched every corner of Lee's clothes to their disgust.

"Itachi said it's _on_ Lee...so it has to be _on_ him somewhere." Naruto reminded them.

"But its not! We saw him naked!" Sasuke coughed. "That was sick..."

"Maybe Lee knows where it's hidden!" Neji suggested and they all nodded.

"I guess we'll just have to force it out of him." Naruto snickered and punched his palms.

Men's Changing Room

Lee peered out from a row of lockers. There might be some guy who's waiting to attack him and rape him right now since he was so youthfully hot.

"Lee!! You done yet?!!" Sasuke called. They had refrained Naruto from talking in case Lee might go ballistic again.

"Oh it's just Sasuke-san. Yes, I'm donee---wahhhhhhhh!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!! EVIL RAPISTS ON THE LOOSE!!" Lee screamed as three guys charged at him and pinned him down. "DON'T RAPE ME!!!"

"CHILLAX LEE!" Sasuke shouted grabbing his arms. "We're not going to fucking rape you!"

"Yeah, we just wanted to know where the little list that Itachi gave you is!" Neji shouted over the hysterical youth expert.

"I'M NOT A RAPPIST!" Naruto cried angrily. "Now show me where you fudging... hid...it..."

They paused in horror as their eyes traveled to Lee's hair...it was...a WIG!!!

"WHAT. THE. HELL!" They screeched manly and let go of Lee as the wig fell off. Inside it was a piece of paper that they were looking for.

MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!!

* * *

**Sakura's Holy List of Judging a Boyfriend**

How daring are they (That one is just too important)

How romantic they are

How good they look under the ugliest circumstances

How well they decide on different things

How fun they are

* * *

**The Actual Story**

"Hiya! Wow, you guys sure are early." Sakura greeted happily as the four guys came into the café. The café was filled with music and people and a large stage had been set up in the middle of the place making the guys wonder if Sakura had done all that.

Nevertheless, each took turn giving Sakura a peck on the cheek and handed over their valentines' gift. Sakura beamed with happiness and returned each of their smooches on the cheek making them blush slightly. Well...all except for Itachi who didn't blush.

"Sakura-chan, you look sooooooo pretty!!" Naruto said admiringly scanning Sakura from head to toe. She was decked out in a red sweater, pink skirt, white leggings, and pink ankle boots.

"Thanks Naruto, you're such a flatterer." She giggled and ruffled his hair playfully causing the rest of the guys to glare. Naruto just shot them a superior look and played along with Sakura.

Shortly after the playtime, Sakura immediately grabbed a microphone and went up stage, tapping the mic to get attention from others.

"Attention, attention people!!" Sakura said loudly. "Our final guest has arrived and I'm happy to announce ITS PLAY BALL TIME!!"

"Play ball time?" The boys echoed and followed the crowd as they all went outside.

"Hehe..." Sakura snickered evilly under the mic and placed a hand right in the middle of the crowd splitting it in half.

"The right side will be red, the left will be blue. There are exactly fifty people excluding me here tonight. Each person is to get sixty paintballs. The object of this little game is to shoot down every single person from the opposite team. After they do so, they have to shoot down every member on their team until ONE is left. The last person standing will have to come find ME, the final boss. Until then, no one is allowed to shoot me or else they will be immediately disqualified. Everything clear so far?" Sakura asked looking at the excited crowd. They nodded and she continued.

"I will also participate in the game and try to shoot down members from both sides. People who shoot at their teammates before they bring down the opposite team will also be disqualified. You will know that you're disqualified if the light on your safety vest is distinguished. Once you're shot, you're down." She explained holding up a shot-proof vest with a little glowing yellow light in the middle.

"You are only allowed to hit the target from head below. Unfortunately for you, we only have chest coverings. So guard you're other unprotected parts well –cough- guys –cough-. Those paint balls _really_ hurt. Anyone who hits the target on the head will get immediately disqualified. There are 10 referees here tonight, so cheating is impossible." Sakura smiled. "The game starts in five minutes. Oh and I forgot. If you run out of ammos, you will get disqualified too. Happy shooting."

Naruto looked at their little gang and so that they had been divided. The Uchiha brothers on the red team while he and Neji were on the blue team. "Sakura's a pretty good party planner. This actually sounds fun."

"It sounds fishy." Neji commented bluntly.

"Yeah, everything she does is fishy." Sasuke agreed and put on his safety vest while grabbing a long paint rifle along with a belt full of paint ammos. The rest did the same.

"You're going down, Uchiha-bastards." Naruto grinned.

"No, it's you guys that are going down." The Uchihas said in unison. Never once, had they thought they would be fighting side by side...for a little while.

Let the games begin...

As soon as a starting gun fired, fifty people scrambled into hiding spots and an uproar of gunshots began. Twenty people had 'died' in ten minutes. They we're covered in paint at the most unexpected places. Some had two splotches of red paint on each of their butt cheeks. Others had a yellow blotch on where they relieve liquid from themselves.

A lot had two green splotches on their chest. It was a perverted crowd indeed. Neji had officially shot down five reds while wasting only one shot. He couldn't wait to duel Sakura. He had a surprise waiting for her.

Itachi lurked quietly in the shadows bringing down ten people in single shots without wasting any ammo. He smirked at the fact that the whole game was too easy. The outsiders were grasshoppers compared to him.

Sakura had her fun shooting down people openly from each team without having to worry about getting shot. She would occasionally dodge at incoming fire which was mistaking aiming at her. After 'killing' five or so people, she decided to go for the real kills. Her beloved four knights in shinning armor. She didn't plan this game for nothing; it was time for the Queen to step in.

First target: Naruto

* * *

"Come out; come out, wherever you are." Sakura breathed silently with a playful smirk on her lips. She had sensed the familiar chakra nearby and anticipated the moment when the fox springs into her trap. Then, she would get to see how _graceful_ the cunning fox is when he dies.

Her smirk widened as she heard gunshots nearby and a large scream. Looks like the fox had just killed a girl. Hiding behind the tree, she peered out and sure enough the fox was there, out in the open. Aiming her rifle carefully at the target's chest, she clicked the trigger but to her dismay the fox jumped away.

"Whoaaa!! That was close!" Naruto hooted and turned around to fire at the source of the attack. He quickly stopped as he saw Sakura jump in front of him.

"Hmm...I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sakura taunted, looking at his gun.

"So what's the mighty boss doing here?" he asked.

"Looking for her target."

"Oh?"

"Yup."

"Am I the target?"

"Afraid so." She grinned and immediately fired at his stomach.

"Hey! No fair!" Naruto whined and ducked, avoiding at least ten shots.

"Who said anything about playing fair?"

"I said, you naughty girl." Naruto laughed and came up behind her giving her a deep surprise kiss. "Catch. Me. If. You. Can."

"You sly fox." She laughed and chased after him until they came upon a dead end.

"Now, Sakura-chan...you wouldn't hurt me, Naruto!"

"Try me."

"Gladly."

"Hmm...I'll see…but after I SHOOT YOU TO HELL!!!" Sakura shouted with laughter and shot Naruto square in the groin causing him to collapse down and shriveled up in a ball. She pranced over to her prey and bent down to kiss him on the cheek. "Nice try Naruto, but I'm afraid to say...that posture isn't exactly the sexiest in the world. You're out of the game."

"You're mean Sakura-chan." Naruto wheezed. The shot _hurt_. Sakura wasn't lying.

"That's my middle name." she sang and turned around, giving a surprise yelp.

"So that's the point of this whole game."

"What is?" she gulped nervously at the sight of Neji.

"The point of this game was too see how good we look under the worst circumstance." Neji declared.

"You got that right smart baby." She replied and aimed her gun at Neji. "What if you guys accidentally tripped one day in front of thousands of people? You guys would surely be humiliated."

"Heh...you're cute. Thinking up of the most impossible things."

"Thanks, but you never know. Destinies are always unpredictable." She shrugged and began chasing Neji around until it became a game of hide and go seek.

"Neji, come out now baby. You're about to lose anyway. There are still people alive from both sides which mean you can't hit me no matter what." Instantly Sakura was roughly thrown downwards onto the ground making her scream.

"Mind rephrasing that?" Neji whispered.

"You can't do anything to me." She said firmly. "Or else, you'll get disqualified."

"So?"

"So uhh...you'll get disquali-mmmmm!!" her words were cut right in the middle as a pair of lips came crashing down on hers.

"Do I look like I care?" he muttered against her mouth and continued kissing her.

Inner Sakura: Since WHEN did he develop these kissing skills?!

_BANG! _

Sakura snapped her eyes open as Neji's weight was immediately thrown off of her. She looked to her side to see Neji lying on the ground, clutching his thigh.

_Alright, that position is slightly better than Naruto...but not the best. _

Looking to her other side, she saw Sasuke staring triumphantly at them. "Not so good now are you Hyuuga?" he said quietly.

"Damn you." The white-eyed prodigy gritted. He had been so preoccupied with Sakura that he had turned off his Byakugan and shut himself off from the rest of the world.

"I thought you didn't care about being disqualified." Sasuke smirked.

Sakura stood up from where she was and grabbed her rifle. "Hey Sasuke-kun. You got a death wish too?"

"Nahh...I'm not that careless."

"Neji made a grave mistake. And you just did too for taking my fun away." Sakura pouted and approached him until they're body almost touched. She then pointed her gun at his chest to show that she was serious.

"You mean that kiss? He kissed you like a pig. You want me to demonstrate to you on how it's done?" he offered darkly yet attractively.

"Sounds good, but we'll see. You must get punished first."

"Annoying little party-pooper."

Sakura paused for a minute as her old nickname rang through the air.

"Hn...I see you haven't forgotten about _our_ past when you were still _in love_ with me." Sasuke grinned and played with a lock of her pink hair.

"..."

"I've been wondering for some time now...is that feeling still there?"

"Umm...yes...no...maybe...?"

Instead of giving her a direct contact on the lips like the other two guys, Sasuke just simply patted her head. "I'm glad that feeling still has a little spark left." He said, despite her answer. He knew her well enough, and indeed Uchiha Sasuke was correct.

"Having fun with your little recaps on life?" a cold voice interrupted them.

"Itachi!" Sakura gasped and snapped out of her daze.

"Hey."

Quickly pushing aside everything that had just happened, Sakura chuckled and filled up her gun with fresh ammos. "Another target has come without me having to go and find him. Thanks for saving me all the trouble Itachi."

"You're welcome. I also managed to bring down the rest of the people. So now, only three of us are left. Prepare to play Sakura; I'll be waiting for my reward." Itachi said and smiled darkly.

"Nahh...there is no reward because I'm going to be the victor." She stated and began firing blindly at both Uchihas. "Uchihas sure are egoistic."

"We wouldn't be called Uchihas then." The elder brother informed her and dodged all of her attacks while firing at his sibling and vice versa. It wasn't until ten minutes later when the two brothers we're down to one bullet each.

"Looks like I win." Sakura cheered happily and shot them a dark look. Both of the siblings smirked and before everyone knew it, they had managed to shoot each other along with an extra bullet that Sakura had fired to each of them.

Sasuke slid across the ground at the force of impact of the two bullets against his stomach while Itachi just knelt down and winced a little at the pain.

_Sasuke doesn't look too shabby but who would've thought! Itachi didn't slide or fall at all! Looks like Itachi is the victor of this secret round. _

The smaller of the two siblings cursed knowing he had lost. Itachi stood up gracefully, walked over to Sakura and gave her a kiss. "I was one of the last ones to die...do I get anything?"

"Sorry." She said with a teasing smile. "Game over." She then announced making a mental note that Itachi had won. "Good game everyone!" she shouted over the tired crowd and smiled as she took out a deck of cards. "And now, its time for my personal favourite...**POKER**!!!!"

"I'm sorry to say, this game is only for Itachi, Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke-kun. But since I know all of you are very tired, you can go and eat while watching us play...not to mention...enjoy their punishment. I shall announce the next activity once we're done!" Sakura said to the guests and they all scattered to tables in the café. She didn't exactly invited the guests, more like they came to the cafe themselves for a drink and happened to join in on her little activities.

"Aww...Sakura-chan!! Why can't we play something like cheat?! You always win poker!!" Naruto wined.

"Maybe next time Naruto." Sakura answered and dealt the cards.

Inner Sakura: Maybe I will play cheat next time...they don't know that I'm pro at that game too!

"Alright everyone, you know the rules. Loser has to take a card from this pile and do what it says. But, just to tell you all...this time the stakes has been raised. Not only does the loser go down, the second loser also goes down _completely_ unlike last time where the second to last loser only got a little punishment." Sakura explained patting her deck of punishments proudly.

She was the master of the clow cards!! (AN: Hehe...CCS moment.)

"Okay! Show your cards!" The hostess declared but received suicidal expressions from all four. "Ehhh...is it _that _bad? I mean..I got pretty low cards too. I only got a two pair."

"That's higher than me Sakura-chan. I go no pair..." Naruto sobbed and held out the second lowest set of cards.

"One pair..." Neji whispered.

"..."

"..."

"Sasuke-kun? Itachi?" Sakura called out hesitantly. The other guests all stopped chatting and were staring intently at them.

Naruto and Neji peaked over at the Uchiha brothers cards and then started whooping with joy.

"They both got nothing!!" Naruto sang.

"We're safe." Neji sighed.

"Hehe...well one of you pick a card." Sakura stifled her laughter and held out the cards. Itachi had never trembled so much in his life. This was way different from last time, this time...there's a crowd!! Oh...his poor aching ego. Drawing a card out he immediately gave it to Sasuke who read it and sank down to the ground.

"Oh man...this is GOING TO BE GREAT!" Naruto cheered and patted Sasuke's on the back. "Come on baby boy, you can do it. Now tell me what's written on the card."

Instead of resisting Naruto, he limply handed over the card and wished he could just disappear from the world.

_YO HOHO!! Welcome back gentlemen!! Don't you just love Sakura-sama's deck of cards? Your punishment for losing is to wear a stripper's outfit and memorize the following the lyrics in five minutes!! You are to include five pirouettes, a ten second butt shake, and grind against the pole for thirty seconds! Since luck is on your side and since Sakura-sama is SO KIND...you don't have to sing it AND two poles have already been provided for you! HAVE A SMEXY DAY CHEERLEADAS! _

_PS. SEXY NO JUTSU IS FORBIDDEN. And thank Sakura-sama for providing your poles. –Smiles-_

"WOW!! This is so much more humiliating then last times! I love Sakura-chan!!! Uchiha-bastards egoism will be defeated once and for all!! Mwahahahahahaha!!!" Naruto laughed maniacally along with Neji.

"Follow me boys." Sakura grinned and led them inside the washroom. "Here are your outfits. See you on stage in five minutes. And if you forget any of the lines..well...let's just say something far worse will happen. Bye."

"I can't believe Sakura's capable of doing this to us!" Sasuke growled glaring at strippers' outfit which looked utterly hideous. He couldn't believe he and his brother we're paired up again!

"She's more sadistic than us! Did you see her eyes? They're eyes of mockery." Itachi said flatly.

"She's one mysterious chick."

"Hot-headed."

"Spontaneous."

"Annoying."

"Challenging."

They smirked. Uchihas love challenges, which made this all the more worthy.

"Ladies and Gentleman! I present Itachi and Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura shouted and the brothers came onto the stage.

"Oh my god..." a girl whispered.

"Oh my fucken god..." a guy whispered.

"A-Are they _the _Uchihas?!"

"Am I seeing things?!"

"Is the world ending?!"

"Do we need to repopulate the earth?!"

"ARE THE UCHIHAS WEARING STRIPPER SUITS?!"

"They...look...absolutely..."

"HOT!!!!!" A yaoi lover screamed.

"Hahahaha..." Naruto hollered with laughter.

"B-B-Bunch of hahaha...idiots...hahaha" Neji laughed.

"God this is humiliating." Sasuke groaned.

He and his brother we're wearing close to nothing. Extra short leather miniskirts that was enough to cover their ass, and short leather tops that only covered their chest. Of course, they didn't have breasts and are free to show them off whenever they want, but it came with the outfit. Worst yet, an upbeat song had just been played throughout the café.

"DANCE, DANCE, DANCE!" The crowd chanted. It's not everyday where you get to see an Uchiha humiliate himself. Let alone, TWO Uchihas.

Inner Sakura: They'll chicken out for sure. Uchihas are known for their egos. Ha! They will never do...WHAT?!!!

She could believe what she was seeing. The Uchiha brothers actually SANG!!

**_I'm hot._**

_**Oh god.**_

**_I'm everything, you're NOT._**

_**So come on, shake it up,**_

_**Bring it on, tough old dawg!**_

_**Come up fast,**_

_**Slap my ass,**_

_**And hit me with a baseball bat! **_

_**Nice and slow,**_

_**High and low,**_

**_As I say...one, two, GO! _**

_**This is my cheer,**_

_**Now get me beer, **_

_**So I can get high like Britney Spears! **_

**_This song is endin'_**

**_So ya'll stop dreamin'_**

_**Listen to us singin'**_

**_Cuz we're not lyin!_**

_**We flash our blings, **_

_**As mean as we seems, **_

**_We're still your sexy hot machines! _**

**_So we're still singin' _**

**_We're hot!_**

**_We're cool! _**

**_Stop denying it, you fools! _**

_**Watch us sizzle,**_

_**Shizzle our nizzles,**_

_**Watch us drop, **_

_**With our ass so hot, **_

**_Cuz we're everything, you are NOT! _**

The crowd instantly cheered and hollered an encore as they finished leaving Sakura with her mouth wide open. They did the five pirouettes, shook their ass like there's no tomorrow, and humped a pole for thirty seconds...she just couldn't believe it!

"Daring enough for you _Sakura_." The two performers slurred as they changed back to their original clothes and sat down at their table.

"Uh...uh...mmm..." She nodded and flushed. "L-Let's start the second round."

Sasuke and Itachi just smirked triumphantly. They had passed another round.

"..."

"You guys ready?" Sakura asked. The whole café looked tense and the guys nodded slowly. "Four of a kind. Aces."

"Damn...Three of a kind." Naruto mumbled.

"Straight." Neji announced meekly.

"Straight flush." Sasuke said proudly. The whole table's jaw dropped. He had actually gotten the highest and hand and beaten Sakura!

"Hmph...well you just got lucky." Sakura retorted and turned to Itachi.

"Four of a kind. Kings." Itachi stated and sighed silently in relief. He was out of the danger zone this time.

"Well, well...its Neji and Naruto's turn now." Sakura chuckled and watched as Neji pick a card from Sakura's hands.

_Mwahahahaha!!! Is your butt feeling kind of lumpy today? No worries, for this is the RIGHT punishment for you! You're punishment is to shake your butt for at least one hundred times in ONE minute while singing the English dubbed Card Captor Sakura Theme Song!! Way to get your buttocks exercised!! But before you turn your head from this holy ego-demolishing card away, here is THE catch. You didn't think it would be this easy did you? _

_You have to switch a direction for every twenty shakes so that the audience can see every view of your buttocks. Happy shaking. IF, you fail to shake your ass one hundred times in one minute, you are to do an extra fifty butt-shaking in THIRTY SECONDS! May the ass-force be with you! _

_PS. Go thank Sakura-sama later for giving you an ass-work out. I'm sure this punishment will make your ass, B-E-A-U-TIFUL! _

"Butt-shaking?! HAHAHAHA! This is GOING to be easy!" Naruto declared.

"So you're saying you can shake that lumpy ass one hundred times in a minute?" Neji asked glumly.

"Aiyo...of course I can! I just happened to be gifted with the power of ass-shaking." The blond boasted earning himself a smack on the head from Neji.

"Here you go. Please clip this on to your hips. It's a device that counts how many times you shake your butt." Sakura said sweetly and handed them a little tracking technology and the lyrics they have to sing.

Inner Sakura: Hehe...they have to be Gods in order to shake their ass that fast.

"Ready? GO!"

In a flash, Naruto and Neji pumped chakra into their butt muscles and started shaking like crazy as music is played. Naruto was shaking his ass with a big smile on his face while Neji had a look of death.

"I can do this forever!" Naruto wooted.

"I'm dyingggg...my butt hurts...WHAT KIND OF A DESTINY IS THIS?" Neji sobbed with dry tears. But it surprised him...he never thought he could shake his eyes so fast.

"GO NARUTO!" A girl cried.

"GO NEJI!" Another girl cried.

"Butt-shake. Butt-shake. Butt-shake." They chanted.

"It looks like an earthquake has broken loose." Sasuke snickered as they listened to them sing.

_**Wind, Rain, Shadow, Wood, Sword, Thunder, Power, Sleep,**_

_**Cardcaptors of the Clow,**_

**_Expect the unexpected now! _**

_**The secrets of the Clow,**_

**_Were all a mystery!_**

_**But when this mighty book was opened,**_

**_The powers were set free!_**

_**-BFFT!-**_

**_Cardcaptors! A mystic adventure!_**

**_Cardcaptors! A quest for all time!_**

_**Each card possesses a power of its own,**_

**_We've got to find them to bring the power home! _**

_**Wind, Rain, Shadow, Wood, Sword, Thunder, Power, Sleep,**_

_**Cardcaptors of the Clow, **_

**_Expect the unexpected now._**

The crowd was in silence.

"What the hell was that?!" Neji exclaimed caressing his ass as they finished. Thanks to the exercise, it was now all swollen.

"It wasn't my fault! My butt was concentrating so hard plus all the extra chakra; it couldn't handle it and farted! DON'T BLAME MY PRETTY ASS!" Naruto said hotly.

Sakura came up the stage, while holding her nose and refraining herself from laughing. "Neji has successfully shaken his butt a hundred times in a minute! But due to the accidental outburst of Naruto's ass, he did not make it and only shaken ninety-eight times!"

"WHAT?!!" Naruto cried in horror.

"Some butt-king." Itachi scoffed.

"Yes, and now he has to shake it fifty times more!" Sakura announced.

"Oh well, I can show off my butt tricks more." Naruto shrugged and grinned.

Inner Sakura: He sure is an optimistic person.

"Mwahahaha! Feel my buttocks!" Naruto shouted and shook his butt madly until he completed the task. The audience clapped loudly, they were somewhere on the lines between disgusted/amazed/ and amused.

"Please give a big clap for these guys. They should be tired right now so we will be taking a short break." Sakura informed and the crowd dispersed, chatting with each other and doing whatnots.

"You guys must be tired!" she smiled and clapped her hands. Five chefs then came in with huge plates of food. She had booked the café for the night, and it was all hers to control.

The boys looked at the food in awe and before they knew it, they started to munch down the food. But just as Sakura was about to sit down and join them, Neji quickly got up and pulled out a chair for her.

Inner Sakura: Whoa...he's such a guy.

"Would you like me to get you anything to drink Sakura?" Neji asked.

"No thanks." She giggled. "You're such a gentleman."

Neji smiled and sat back down on his seat earning himself three death glares. They had realized the dinner was a test too!

Sakura smirked at the back of the mind as she started to eat. It was a test to see how romantic each of the guys is. So far, Neji was in the lead. Food may not be the best way to test one person, but since all four of them were very tired and hungry from their performances, she gets to see their code of conduct and level of decency under the most exhausting situation.

The others quickly caught on unbeknownst to Sakura, and instantly, everyone was eating in a gentlemen manner. Naruto was even saying excuse me after each burp which caused Sakura to be very suspicious at the sudden change. The guys were suddenly offering her food, napkins, etc. When she stood up, all four of them rush towards her to help her out.

"Are you guys ok?" She asked hesitantly. They were being too orderly and mannered for their own good. Maybe they're sick or something.

"We're fine!" They blurted.

"Ok..." she said slowly.

"Sakura." Neji said suddenly.

"Yup."

"Happy Valentines Day." He said and handed her a rose unexpectedly. The other guys were cursing him in one hundred and one ways in their minds. Where the hell did he get the rose?!

"Awww..." Sakura felt her face light up in red. "That is so sweet!"

_Neji definitely wins the romance round!_

"Hey Sakura, let's go do something." Itachi suggested trying to break the so called 'romantic' moment. To hell with all Hyuugas.

Inner Sakura: Interesting...I can make use of this situation into the final test.

"Hmm...what do you want to do?" She asked, yawning.

"Let's go grab something to drink, or dance." Itachi said randomly.

Sakura yawned again. "I'm sorry; I'm kind of tired tonight. Maybe some other time."

"Oh come on Sakura, you know you want to." Itachi coaxed and wrapped an arm around her.

_Bad mistake. Never force a girl to do stuff Itachi._

"Some other time Itachi, I promise. Hey Naruto, you know I've been wondering...would you stop eating ramen for a girl?" Sakura asked.

"Huh?!" Naruto blurted, he was taken aback from the question. _That was really random...really weird...really...ohhh!! She's testing us on the decision thingy. _

Upon figuring this out, Itachi mentally smacked himself hard on the head. How could he have been so stupid?!

_Uhh...what should I say?! Is this a trick question?! Ahh...ramen or girl...ramen or girl...ramen or girl?!! _Naruto panicked.

"Um...yes? I would stop eating ramen for a girl." He answered nervously.

Inner Sakura: WRONG! DING DING DING!

"So...would you give up your dream on becoming the hokage...for a girl that you _love_?" She pressed on. The other guys were dead silent.

"Umm..." He was really stumped.

Seeing that Naruto is taking forever to answer, she immediately turned to Neji.

"Wait, wait! Yes! I will give up my dream for the girl!" Naruto said quickly, not even bothering to think out his answers clearly.

Inner Sakura: WRONG again! I know you don't want to sacrifice your dreams Naruto. You have to be true to yourself! Part of the personality that I like so much about you is your perseverance and passion for your dreams.

"So Neji...last time I saw a little girl telling you something. Care to tell me what it was?" Sakura challenged with a smirk.

_Chehh...what an easy question..._Neji thought remembering how his neighbour's daughter came to him complaining that life was unfair and she had been thinking about death recently and told him to keep it a secret. An idiot was probably expected to tell their closest girl-friend all the secrets they have been told. But he saw through her question.

"No, the secret is not my place to tell." He answered.

Inner Sakura: WRONG!

"Hmm...I think you should...the girl had suicidal thoughts..." Sakura said with a small smile. "The little girl told me her secret too."

Neji, along with the rest of the guys' eyes widened in confusion. Then understood what she meant, no matter how important a secret is, if a person has suicidal thoughts, it is the wisest choice to tell someone else or get help. (This is true by the way.) Sakura was a medic nin, of course she knew these stuff.

Inner Sakura: Smart...but not decisive enough.

Waiting to ask Sasuke later, she yawned again. "Sorry for throwing all those questions at you guys...I was just suddenly curious." She lied. But they knew the real reason, although they were wondering why she didn't ask Sasuke.

"You want to go home Sakura?" Itachi asked softly and she nodded. And so they left chaotic café that had officially turned into a mini night club and walked Sakura home. On the way, Sakura slowed her pace and pulled Sasuke along with her so the others would walk in front of them.

"Hey Sasuke-kun..."

"Hn?"

"Do you like me?"

"Is that too hard to tell?"

"Do you?"

"Hn."

"Would you do anything I say?"

"Depends."

"What if it's my death wish?"

"Depends on what that is."

"What if my death wish was for you to marry another girl?"

"Then I will." He answered without thinking.

Inner Sakura: ...Correct...

"Ok, I was just curious hehe." She said smoothly and gave him a peck on the cheek before bounding up to Itachi and the crew. Sasuke smirked, knowing he had just given the correct answer.

By the time they had almost arrived, Sakura found out she's out of tests to test them! And so far, they were tied...AGAIN! At this rate...she may never find the perfect boyfriend.

They arrived at her house and each of them took turns giving her a small kiss Itachi kissing her the longest.

"Night guys." Sakura bid and disappeared into her house. There's always a Birthday party next month... -hint-

* * *

"You do realize we just kissed indirectly." Naruto stated after a while when they were along. "I mean...we all kissed Sakura on the lips and –"

"Shut up dobe..." Sasuke groaned.

"Thanks for the info." Itachi said sarcastically.

"That's the last thing I need to think of right now." Neji replied coldly.

**The End

* * *

**

Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

This chapter is at its end,

So please review!

* * *

**Finished! Sorry about the abrupt ending. The scenes are all over the place and there wasn't much romance. But I do hope you guys have a good valentine! So here's another poem for you! **

Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

It's a blessing,

To have readers like you!

**Happy Valentines Day!

* * *

**

**I decided to have four mini stories involving ONE guy from the fic with Sakura. This mini story is only going to be one hundred words or so and has no whatsoever connection with the actual story except for the theme. So it's completely random. The first mini story I am going to write on is NEJIxSAKU! I am still leaving you to decide Sakura's final boyfriend. :D Here are the current stats: **

**Itachi: 10 (Hotness!)**

**Naruto: 3 (Poor Naruto)**

**Neji: 6 (Romantic Jerk)**

**Sasuke: 13 (WOW!) **

**Wow...so many people love Sasuke. Well anyways...the first mini story!! The Romantic Jerk!

* * *

**

**Neji's Mini Special**

Chibi Neji ran through his apartment making sure everything was perfectly ready. The champagne, the candles, the roses, and chocolate hearts were all present. Yup, it was going to be perfect, romantic evening between him and Sakura.

_Ding Dong! _

"Sakura is here!" Chibi Neji rushed to open the door revealing a chibi Sakura.

"Hey Neji. Thanks for inviting me."

"No problem."

"So, what are we eating today?" she asked.

"Turke...WAHHH!! I FORGOT THE TURKEY!!!" Chibi Neji exclaimed and ran around in circles.

"Uh...Neji...its Valentines Day...not Thanksgiving" Chibi Sakura reminded him with a sweatdrop.

"Oh yeah...ehehehehe..."

"That's ok Neji! We can bake a cake!" Chibi Sakura suggested. And they did. Perfect indeed.

Romantic? Maybe...

Yummy? Yes...

**Fin**


	3. Birthday Special

**Heyo, I'm so sorry for the delay!!! There's no special occasion today, but I decided I've stalled long enough so I'll get this fic going again. Thanks for waiting :) **

**Warning: Language, OOC, character parody, AND INAPPROPRIATE THINGS INSIDE!! It's perverse. **

**PS: Okay…I know that Sakura is being all slutty and a major whore for hanging out with all the guys and trying to tempt them and stuff. But mehh….its my story haha. So if you have a problem with Sakura, then I suggest you to stop reading…because this chapter is going to make you even madder. Basically, she's going to blush when every guy gets near her.

* * *

**

**Birthday Special**

**Prologue**

"Dobe…have you heard from Sakura yet?"

"Nope…no invitation…no parties…no nothing. Heck! Neji couldn't even find the list of requirements!"

"What's new, dear brother?"

"Nothing, dear asshole."

"Wondering why Sakura hasn't invited anyone of us to a party? Especially when her birthday is coming up?"

"………"

"Ah, so I was correct."

"Sasuke-bastard, don't you think something fishy is going on?"

"Yeah…I think it's tuna…"

"Shut up Itachi-bastard times two!"

"Hn…yeah…maybe she didn't invite us to a party because she wanted _us_ to have a party for her!"

"Ohhh…sneaky Sakura-chan!"

"Tch, I can't believe my 'prodigious' brother finally figured it out after what's been like…a month. What shame."

"Shut up!"

"So what do you say Uchihas? Shall we work together?"

"Eh…whatever."

"I guess… I'll have to work with the fox… All to see my dear brother's face crumble. Alright."

"Err…well...birthday surprise it is then!"

A party planned by guys. A party planned by four sexy guys. She couldn't help but wondered how hot the party was going to be.

She just hoped they would be smart enough to figure out why she hadn't sent out any invitations.

* * *

**The Story**

"Watch your step Sakura-chan!!" Naruto said worriedly, guiding her towards the Uchiha mansion.

"All right." Sakura nodded and walked with caution. It wasn't easy walking blindfolded.

Inner Sakura: Mwahahaha…this is going to be the best birthday ever!

"Alright, we're here!!" Naruto announced.

"Yay!" She couldn't help but squeal. She wondered what kind of place Naruto was taking her and was dying to take her blindfold off.

"Ready Sakura-chan? One, two, THREE!"

"HAPPY"

"Wahhhhhhh"

_Splash!_

"BIRTHDAY!"

"HUH?" Sakura coughed, and ripped her blindfold off.

Inner Sakura: What the hell just happened?!

Instead of having her blindfold taken off, she felt a pair of hands push her into a large pool of water.

"Surprised?" Neji's unique voice asked.

"H-Hell y-yeah…" She stammered and looked around. Before she knew it, four muscular half-naked bodies said hi to her. Hi!

"W-What's going on?"

Yeah…she was really surprised and lost. Judging from where she was, she figured that she was in the Uchiha estate. However, she never knew the Uchiha's had such a big pool. A very, very, very uber big one. It was so big that it was hard to see the other end of the pool. Palm trees adorned the side of pool along with other exotic plants making the place look very tropical.

_Wow…_

"Like it?" Sasuke tilted his head innocently and moved closer to her in the pool.

"Y-Yeah!!" She marveled over Sasuke as she saw him in a new light. She could see a semi-dark blue swimming trunks that clung around his tanned waste under the clear water (when did he ever get a tan?!) and a little golden chain around his neck just to give himself some bling. Sakura always knew he was cool, but never this cool in a punkish kind of way.

"So um…care to explain?" She asked after a minute of shock. The boys high-fived, seeing their attempt to surprise her worked. Hey, guys can plan parties just as well as girls can.

"We'll explain later Sakura." Itachi smiled, "Let's get you out of the water first."

Confused about her current situation, she felt herself being lift out of the pool by the elder Uchiha. She blushed at his hotness of course and her mind went into fan girl mode. Itachi wore a pair of black swimming trunks with black shades resting on top of his head.

"I will be the first one to present you your present." He smirked and led her into the mansion.

Sakura couldn't help but gasp as she entered the household. In front of her was a big rack of different kinds of bathing suits that would make beach-lovers scream out with joy. Sadly, she was one of those beach-lovers…

Bikinis, two-pieces, one-pieces…each one had its own unique taste and sex-appeal.

"A-All this…"

"Yup, all this for you." Itachi smiled and put a hand on her wet shoulder. "Chose one for now and get changed. I suggest you chose a comfortable one today, because you will be moving around a _lot_." He whispered in her ear.

"O-Oh right." She nodded and went red. His breath felt cool and breezy.

Itachi gave her a gentle push towards the rack and smirked. "My maids will help you chose and get changed in one. We'll wait for you outside."

And with that, he left. After a minute or so watching Itachi leave, Sakura turned her head towards the bundle of beautiful high-class bathing suits in front of her and took a deep breath. There was a _least_ one hundred bathing suits hanging on the rack. She wasn't even sure if she could finish wearing everything by the time she died.

So…the big question for the time being.

_Which one?!!

* * *

_

"Sakura likes my present." Itachi informed with a belittling smile.

"Hmph, she'll like mine better." Sasuke glared at his older sibling. Anything his brother can do, _he_ can do better.

"No! She'll like mine better!!" Naruto declared.

"As if…mine will be the best." Neji said defiantly and leaned back on the edge of the pool.

"Whatever." Sasuke dismissed.

For the party, each guy had planned a special game that they were going to play and had their own sets of rules. All of them have to follow the rules of each game without complaint and it had to be fair. Well…they tried to make it fair. Being as smart as they are, they made their game in a way that it will give them a _slight_ advantage in winning– starting with Itachi.

"I'm done!!"

All of their heads turned immediately towards Sakura and smirked.

_Tres cute…_ they thought with devious glints in their eyes.

Sakura, who was oblivious to it all, looked nervously at them and lightly tugged her swimsuit. A red waterproof tank-top covered her upper body leaving her belly bare and a pair of red swim shorts covered the bottom. She hoped she picked out the right one. Itachi said comfortable right?

"Soo….umm….what are we going to do?" She asked the boys who were busy grinning.

"First dear Sakura," Itachi purred, putting an arm around her shoulders. "We are going to have the race. This race has been designed by me so I will not be participating in it. However, since I'm the creator of this game and since you're my favourite girl, I'm going to be helping you along this race because 'a', you're my girl. 'B', you're the birthday girl and 'c', I want you to win."

Inner Sakura: I'm his girl? HELL YEAH!

The rest of the boys just rolled their eyes.

"All right…so umm…what's the rule?" She asked innocently.

"In this race, there will be three obstacles in total. At the end of each obstacle, there will be three flags. For the first obstacle, you have to swim to the edge of this pool where there's a flag. Mind you…this pool is at least sixty meters long with an underground tunnel leading to a private Uchiha forest. Each of you then will have to find a flag somewhere in the forest. It will be attached to some kind of tree visible enough for all of you to see." Itachi explained.

"The flag will be somewhere within a ten meter radius from the tunnel. After you find the flag, which was your second obstacle, you have to run back here. There will only be on victor in this race so there will only be one flag here waiting for you." He finished.

"Wow…this is a long race…" Sakura noted. She wasn't sure if she could finish the race. Let alone, beat the guys.

"So tell me, do we get anything? Why are we spending all this trouble on the race? For all you know, we can just let Sakura win." Neji asked with a frown.

Itachi smirked. The Hyuuga was sharp. "Aside from making this party exciting, there will be a prize if you win the race. I already have a prize reserved especially for Sakura. BUT, if any of you boys win, I will gladly step aside from _all_ games. So in a way, this benefits you too." Itachi grinned sinisterly. _Also…I made this race just to see you guys suffer haha…._

"Wow, so you're gambling on the winner huh? A one-quarter chance of winning..." Sasuke mused.

"Seems like it." The elder Uchiha brother shrugged.

Naruto analyzed Uchiha Itachi for a few minutes before jumping into the pool. He had a feeling that he was planning something. There was no way he would gamble so much.

Sakura stared at them with puzzlement. It seems as though the boys didn't want Itachi to participate in other games. She wondered why. (She still doesn't know they know that she's trying to find a boyfriend.)

"Ready or not?" Itachi challenged.

"Whatever." They said dismissively and flexed their muscles. Even if Itachi was bound to plan something bad, they have to win Sakura no matter what.

"I'll be cheering for you Sakura." The mangekyou user smirked and gently guided her into the pool. "My present will be disappointed if you don't win."

"Ah…ok." She nodded blushingly and gazed ahead of the pool. It was awfully long. She turned her head to the side and saw Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto looking at her making her sweatdrop. She really wanted her present but how could she beat all these guys?

"We're sorry Sakura." They said. "But it looks like we have no choice but to beat you."

Inner Sakura: They're looking down on you!! Show them our awesome power!

"Bring it on." She said coolly and flashed them a defiant look. However, she was trembling like mad on the inside.

"On a count to three." Itachi announced with a whistle in hand. "One, Two, Three!"

"Check out my froggy power!!!" Naruto whooped and started swimming frog-style like mad to the end of the pool.

"Dobe!" Sasuke growled.

"I can't believe we're with this idiot." Neji commented as he and Sasuke starting swimming after Naruto. Oddly enough, Naruto remained ahead. He was strangely fast.

Inner Sakura: GO! GO! GO! We can't lose!

_Alright…Tsunade-sama taught me how to swim…I'll show them my super strength…hehehe…._

She gathered all her chakra at her feet and with all her might, she propelled herself forward. To her amazement, she shot past Neji and Sasuke and ended up behind Naruto.

Inner Sakura: Hell yeah!! Girl power!!

"What the hell?!!" Both Sasuke and Neji cried in unison and swam harder, managing to catch up to her. Pretty soon, they passed her by a slight bit causing her to panic. She had no walls to propel herself now and her arms aren't as strong as the boys.

_Think…think….think….there's no wall for my feet to propel against…only water…err water….That's it!!_

Sakura wanted to shout out aloud for coming up with such a brilliant plan. Gathering her chakra around her feet once again, she also pumped some into her hands. In a flash, she placed her palm on the surface of the water and heaved herself up so that she ended up standing on her water.

_There's no way they can beat me now that I'm running. _She snickered thoughtfully and started running full speed to the end of the pool surprising everyone this time. Itachi stared at Sakura in amazement with a tint of admiration. Maybe he should…

_Nahh…._

Whatever his motives are for this little game of theirs (because now he wasn't so sure), he suddenly really wants Sakura to win. But this time, it's not because he wanted to piss off his little brother.

As Sakura reached the end of the pool, she started to panic. The guys behind her were gaining up at a fast pace. What did Itachi say about the pool? Something about ending up in a forest. Her heart was pounding so fast that she couldn't think straight.

"Sakura, release your chakra and sink!" Itachi called from behind.

"Sink?" She echoed hollowly.

"Yes sink!"

_Alright…whatever you say…_ Immediately, she sank deep into the water as she released her chakra. A tunnel appeared under water with lights laminating the path. _Oh yeah…the tunnel!!_

Without thinking, she swam into the tunnel as fast as she can and hurriedly got out gasping for air. She looked around and saw that she was in a small round pool in the middle of a forest. Four green flags lay on the ground beside the pool.

"Ok, now I have to find the second flag." She said to herself, stuffing the flag into her pockets. "Eh?"

A rough texture met with her hands as she stuffed the flag into her pocket. Pulling it out, she saw that it was a piece of paper with writing on it. Apparently, it was waterproof.

_Go straight from where you are until you reach a rock, turn left until you reach a tall oak tree, and then turn right until you see a old willow. A flag should be stuck on it, after you retrieve the flag; head back to the rock and turn right this time. Keep on going straight and you should reach a fence. There's a hole in the fence which you should be able to crawl through. Afterwards, you will find yourself beside the Ichiraku Stand. You should be able to find you're way back here. _

"Whoa…Itachi really wants me to win." Sakura marveled in amazement before hurrying off.

"Damnit!! Sakura-chan is nowhere in sight!" Naruto growled as he and the other boys reached to the end of the pool.

"Hey…as much as I hate to say it, why don't we work together?" Sasuke suggested. It was the best option they can choose. If anyone of them reaches the final destination before Sakura does, Itachi will be knocked out of the game.

"Yeah, I agree." Neji nodded.

"Ok, since you have the Byakugan, you go search for a flag. Sasuke and I will track Sakura down and stall her. After you get a flag, you are to run to Itachi as fast as you can."

"Fine." Neji hated the fact that it wasn't _he_ tracking Sakura down, but it was the most logical move to have him search for the flag. "Don't fool around."

In a second, he was gone. Sasuke and Naruto just smirked at each other and disappeared. "Don't worry, we won't."

* * *

"FOUND IT! Hell yeah!!" Sakura cheered as she found the second flag. "All I have to do is go back to the rock."

This was truly the most interesting birthday she had ever experienced.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!"

"Huh?? Ooof!!" Sakura found herself rolling on the ground as soon as she reached the rock. The people standing over her were none other than Sasuke and Naruto.

"Like I said Sakura," Sasuke said seriously, "We can't let you win."

"So behave and let's chat." Naruto smiled.

"No way!! I want to win!!" Sakura got up but was pushed down into a sitting position by Sasuke. He had his arms around her neck to keep her from standing up.

"It's only for a few minutes Sakura." Sasuke nuzzled into her neck causing some excited shivers down her spine.

"Yeah, you know us Sakura-chan. We're you're best friends remember?" Naruto cupped her chin and brought his face close to hers. "We just want to talk."

"I-I…"

_Oh god….two hot half-naked guys around me…close to me…what should I do?!! Neji's probably off looking for a flag. I should go…but…_

Inner Sakura: Maybe you shouldn't…Is it just me? Or is it getting hot in here. Wheew…

_The prize!!! _

Inner Sakura: Oh alright…you can have fun with these boys later I guess…

Sakura brought her hands up to Sasuke's and held them gently in her hand. "Why do you guys want me to lose so bad anyways?"

"Because we're doing this…" Sasuke trailed off.

"For you." The blond finished.

"O-Oh…I don't get it but I-I guess…" She pressed her mouth against Sasuke's arm. "I'LL FIND OUT LATER!"

Opening her jaws as wide as she can, she bit down hard against Sasuke's flesh causing him to recoil in surprise.

"I'm sorry!!" Sakura apologized before kicking Naruto in the shins and ran off.

"Damn!!! Get her!!" Sasuke growled and ran after her while clutching his arm. A bite mark could be seen and the area began to turn dark pink.

"C'mon…the fence…the fence…the fence!!" She yelled with joy and crawled through a hole just big enough for her.

"Aargh…I can't get through!!" Naruto yelped, trying to stuff himself into the small hole.

"I know another way." Sasuke called and ran in the opposite direction. He had been training in the forest ever since he was a kid.

"I'm going to make it!!" Sakura laughed as she ran across a road. Konohanians looked at her with odd expressions as she passed by.

Inner Sakura: We're here! Uchiha mansion!

"Haruno, you're not getting anywhere." A cool voice interrupted her from behind.

"Neji!!" She gasped. He was a few meters behind her with two flags in hand. _Ack…I can't let him win!! _

Both of them sprinted towards the swimming pool where Itachi was now standing with the third flag in hand.

"I'm sorry that all you're efforts are going to be a waste." Neji said sympathetically, but his mouth bore a grin and ran ahead of her.

"Nooooooo!!"

_Crash!_

_Splash!_

"OW!!!"

"YOU IDIOTS!!!"

Sakura, amidst of the confusion ran as fast as her legs could carry her and a minute later, she crashed into Itachi's arms.

"What the hell was that for?!!"

"What the hell was what for?!!"

"We could've won damnit!!"

"What happened?" Sakura asked groggily.

"You won." Itachi smirked and straightened the girl up.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji were all in the pool fuming. As Neji was about to reach Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto came along and accidentally crashed Neji into the pool due to a puddle of water under their feet.

"Congratulations, here's your prize." Itachi praised and bent down at the half dazed kunoichi. Before anyone can stop it, Itachi pressed his mouth against Sakura's and drawled her in.

"Oh Come ON!!" All three boys in the pool scowled.

"YOU CALL THAT A PRESENT?!" Naruto cried angrily. However, he was ignored by the two kissers.

"Ahhhhhh….just kill me." Sasuke ruffled his hair and dunk his head into the water. There his brother was, kissing the girl that was supposed to be HIS, in front of everyone.

"It's all you guys' damn fault!! Useless fools." Neji said in a very pissed voice and turned around so his back was facing the kissers. As the rule they made earlier states: No one can interfere or break the rules of the game made by the gamer. If a prize were to be given, everyone has to accept it at any cost. There was nothing they could do to stop Itachi from kissing Sakura.

"ARE YOU DONE YET BASTARD NUMBER TWO?!!" Naruto shouted furiously splashing water at them.

"Hnn….."

Itachi broke the kiss as both of them struggled for breaths. Somehow, he felt good after the kiss. Sakura, by now had gone from half-dazed to fully-dazed.

As soon as their kiss broke, Naruto immediately jumped out of the pool and grabbed Sakura.

"It's Sasuke-bastard's turn now." The blond pouted. But he was glad to get Sakura away from Itachi. He would prefer Sasuke over Itachi any day.

The game order goes by Itachi first, then Sasuke, then Neji, and then Naruto.

"You'll pay brother." Sasuke glared before going to the front of the Uchiha household.

"I'll be waiting." Itachi shot back.

_I hate all Uchihas…_Neji thought and followed them to the front.

"Alright, next game is _my_ game." Sasuke announced and took out a little bottle.

_Spin the bottle?!! _Sakura thought blankly.

Inner Sakura: Talk about unoriginal….Sasuke-kun…you disappoint me…

"My game is simple. It's called hide and seek."

"Hide and seek?" All of them echoed.

"Yup, but it's hide and seek version two. I will spin this bottle and whoever it lands on is the seeker. The object of the game is to find everyone… no duh. BUT, there's a time limit. The time limit is twenty minutes. Whoever manages to stay uncaught for twenty minutes gets to kiss anyone they want – private or public." Sasuke explained with an evil grin.

"What?!! But what happens to the seeker?"

"If the seeker manages to find everyone, then he/she get's to chose who they want to go with."

"What if there's more than one uncaught person?" Itachi asked.

"Not possible, but if there is then whoever gets uncaught will still get to pick. After all, a winner is a winner." Sasuke smirked and pulled out a huge sack from the front door which he had placed earlier. "But anyways, this is hide and seek version number two remember? Here's the catch."

He fumbled around the sack and pulled out four collars, a gun, and a little device.

"This is sort of like laser tag. The ones in hiding have to put these collars on and the seeker have to aim his/her gun at the collar to 'bring' one down completely. This little device here tells us where each of us are for there's a tracker chip inside these collars. This game should really be called run and seek, but whatever. Oh, by the way…this tracking device can only be turned on once. After one minute, it will shut down completely, so use it with care. Once twenty minutes is up, the collar will beep and we are to meet back here."

Inner Sakura: Oohhhhhhhh I LIKE this game!!

Her eyes shined at Sasuke. The drama, the action, and the suspense of the game…she loved it.

"Restrictions?" Neji inquired bluntly.

"No one can take off their collars until the game ends and once you're caught, you cannot help the seeker find the other targets. And no one can interfere with other people: which means, you can't purposely make other people lose. The Konoha boundaries are your boundaries. Sounds fair?" Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Yeah." They replied. The guys had each sworn to follow the rules and restrictions of each game, so no one will be cheating. Otherwise, they will be disqualified. In addition, each guy had their own reputation to protect. Cheating is not cool.

"Alright." Sasuke knelt down and place the bottle on the ground. "Since Sakura's the birthday girl, she'll spin it."

"Hehe…ok." She giggled excitingly and spun it. Each guy held their breath hoping the bottle will land on someone else.

_Please…_ Sasuke thought. _Not me…not me…not Hyuuga…not Sakura…._

It would take him a huge amount of luck for the bottle to land on Naruto or Itachi, but he was willing to gamble. If Neji gets picked, then they will be as good as dead since he had the byakugan. If Sakura or he was picked, then it would ruin the purpose of his game.

_Please pick Naruto or stupid pig-eating brother……_

The bottle slowly came to a stop and all of them peered over at the bottle.

"NOOOOOOOOOO."

Naruto collapsed on the ground and glared at the bottle. Sasuke wanted to jump out for joy butttt since he was an Uchiha, he's not going to. Looks like God favoured him. Not only was he blessed with the looks, but he was blessed with luck too.

"Tough fate." Neji smirked.

"Shuddup!" The blond spat and got his gun while the others put on their collars.

"We have a minute to get away." Sasuke announced and activated the time on each collar. "So start counting dobe."

Without even waiting, Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hands and disappeared leaving the others scowling.

"That cheap bastard…"

Neji kicked the dirt before disappearing while Itachi just glared at everything when he went out to hide.

Naruto sighed and bite on his shirt. "One…two…three…"

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, where are we going?" Sakura panted as Sasuke pulled her along the street.

"You'll see." He replied and continued leading her. After what seemed like five minutes, he finally stopped.

"The bridge." Sakura whispered.

"Shhh…don't want anyone to find us now do we?" He whispered and coolly gave her a wink making Sakura's eyes go wide.

_Sasuke-kun really has changed……he's…._

He led her to the bottom of the bridge where a large flat rock rested by the edge of the river.

"We'll stay here…and then, when it's down to the last five minutes, we'll switch to another place. The dobe will probably open up the tracking device around that time so we don't need to worry." He predicted.

_He's turned cooler than before……._

They huddled together on the rock as the sky grew dark.

5 minutes…

10 minutes…

12 minutes…

Sakura observed Sasuke silently as he stared at the sky. He looked like he was thinking.

"Sasu-"

"Saku-"

They both shut up.

"You go first." He said after a while.

"No you."

"You go."

"Hey, I'm the birthday girl!"

"Fine…" He gave up and pulled out a tiny bag from his pockets. "My present to you."

"Woww…thanks Sasuke-kun." Sakura beamed.

"I-It's not as big as Itachi's b-but-"

"I like all of my presents, no matter what they are." She cut him off immediately.

Inner Sakura: OH MY GOD!! HE'S BLUSHING!! I CAN SEE IT!! Uchiha Sasuke…BLUSHING!!! Mwahahahha……..

_Was he thinking about what to say up until now?? Oh my….he's SHY!!! Sasuke-kun is actually shy about giving me a present that he thinks it's worse than Itachi's…_

Inner Sakura: Hot! Hot! Hot!

She quickly opened her presents and her stars appeared in her eyes as she held up the prettiest charm bracelet she had ever seen.

"Wowwwwwwww!!! It's so pretty!!" She clasped the silver bracelet on that was adorned with crystal flowers, moons, stars, and hearts.

"Shhhhh………" Sasuke grinned and heaved a sigh of relief. She liked his present…good.

"I know they're here somewhere!! I saw them on the tracking device a minute ago!"

"Shit…" Sasuke cussed and looked at Sakura's collar. They had lost track of time. The collar had a number three on it.

_3 minutes left until the game ends…_

Without thinking, Sasuke quickly pumped some chakra to his palms and feet and jumped up leaving a clueless Sakura still on the rock.

"Hurry up and find them idiot." Neji's voice rang close by.

"Yeah…yeah…OH!! Sakura-chan!!! I see you!!!" Naruto yelled and pointed his gun at the birthday girl. Instantly, the light emitted from her collar turned off.

"Uhhhh…." She was clueless and looked at Sasuke who was hanging upside down on the bottom of the bride. He pressed his index finger against his mouth and gazed intently at her.

She nodded and climbed out of their hiding spot. Sasuke wanted her to keep quiet about where he was hiding. Plus, she couldn't tell Naruto about where Sasuke was because of the rules.

"You found me." She held up her hands. She saw that Neji and Itachi had already been caught and they were all standing beside Naruto.

"Where's that Sasuke-bastard?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry, can't tell." She shrugged.

"Awww……well I know he's still around here…somewhere…"

Sasuke felt beads of sweat rolling down his face. _Come on…come on…beep already…_ He pleaded in his mind.

"Go down the bridge and check, foxy." Itachi suggested.

_Shit…_ he needed to kill his brother right now.

Naruto hopped down the bridge obediently and looked around. "Nope, not here."

"Ahh-choo!!"

"Eh?" Naruto jumped from where he was looked up. "SASUKE-BASTARD!!"

"Damnit…"

"Hehe…I got you now!! Victory will be mine!" The blond laughed and aimed his gun at Sasuke's collar.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Sasuke could help but smirk widely. "Dream again. Times up. I win."

"Awww…."

Sasuke jumped up to the bridge with his mouth curved slightly upwards and walked over to Sakura who blushed heavily. They all knew what was coming…the prize.

Inner Sakura: Two kiss on one day? Man…I'll never forget this birthday…

"Public or private?" She whispered.

Sasuke pretended to think about it for a few minutes and gave his brother a daring look. "…..Public…"

He felt a sense of thrill as Itachi balled up his fist. This was better than he had hoped for. First he get's to kiss Sakura, and then he gets to see his brother blow up. Victory will be his for the first time.

The young Uchiha bent down his upper body just so that he and Sakura's nose were touching. "I'll make you're mouth pure again." He breathed huskily before closing in on his kiss. Their tongues tussled with each other for some time and created a link between both of them.

Inner Sakura: Wow…he may be shy when it comes to talking but he's definitely not when it comes to action!

"I can't bare this anymore!!" Naruto squirmed and stomped up to the two and pulled both of them apart. "It's time to play Neji's game now!!"

"God…" Sakura panted. _That was wild…_

Despite the intoxicating kiss, she suddenly felt bad and guilty. There she was, playing around with four guys…maybe she should just stop…because if this goes on, she's not sure if she could let all of them go.

_Ahhhhhh……why do I feel so bad?!! This is supposed to be an innocent game!!_

"It's my turn." Neji glared at the rest of the boys. "But let's go back first and change."

It didn't take long for them to arrive back at the Uchiha Mansion and changed out of their swimsuit and into fresh clean clothes.

"Alright," Neji took over and got out a deck of cards from his pockets.

"Are we going to play poker?!!" Sakura asked bubbly.

"No, we are going to play something called goldfish." Neji introduced.

"Isn't that a kiddy game?" Naruto asked.

"It is, but what we are going to play is an upgrade version of it."

"Oh?"

"It's true that the object of the game is to guess a player's card and see if it matches up with your own, the person with the most paired card wins. But there's a slight twist to all of this."

"And that is?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Gambling."

"Explain."

"For each player's turn, one has to guess another player's cards and see if it matches with one of the cards in their hand. But, the person who is receiving the question has to tell the questioner to sacrifice or offer something. For example, let's pick on the blond. In order for him to win, he needs to clear all the cards in his hands and have the most pairs. But in doing so, he needs to ask others if they have the same cards as his. So, let's say he asks Sasuke for a specific card….Sasuke in turn asks him to give up ramen for the rest of his life."

"What?!!"

-Ignores-

"If Naruto wants to win, he will accept the challenge. Ok, so in the end it turns out Sasuke really does have the card he asked for. Good for Naruto, he's one step closer to winning. If Sasuke didn't have the card…then too bad. Naruto can't eat ramen for the rest of his life. Now, Naruto can refuse the challenge too. He can say pass and it will be the next person's turn. Get me?"

"Crystal."

"Crystal…hmm which reminds me." Neji grinned and got out a little package from his pocket. "Here Sakura."

"For me?"

"Who else?"

Sakura's mouth curved upwards and opened her present. Each guy stared at her attentively. Everyone was speechless as the package revealed a ruby encrusted hairpin.

Inner Sakura: How rich are these guys anyway?!!

"Holy…I don't know what to say…"

"Then don't say anything." Neji smirked and gave her a little kiss. "You're welcome."

"That was cheap Hyuuga." Sasuke glowered. "Really cheap."

"You're just jealous."

"Get on with the restrictions white eyes." Itachi growled.

"Hehe…each challenge will last up to three days at most, so the part about Naruto not being able to eat ramen for the rest of his life is false. After three days, he can resume to his unhealthy noodle-eating habit again. Challenges can't be associated with relationships, torture, or death. Yeah, so you can't ask another person to jump off a bridge. Fair?"

They nodded all except for one.

"Before we play," Sakura said with a toothy smile and fumbled around her purse.

_Oh no…_ Neji thought

_Ackkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!!!! Prepare for world chaos!! _Naruto thought.

……. Itachi thought

_Hell no…_Sasuke thought.

"Since it's my birthday, I want to make it spicier. Get what I mean?" She looked at them with pure innocence.

"No." They said in unison. But deep down, they knew what she meant...

"Oh come on!! There's no card game without SAKURA'S ULTIMATE DECK OF EGO-DEMOLISHING CARDS!!" She held out the deck of black cards with sparkles flashing around it.

Such irony….

"Damn…"

"What damn?! It's great!!" Sakura said with passion. "I insist we use it."

"WHY DID YOU COME UP WITH THIS GAME?!!" Naruto shouted at Neji.

"Idiot!!" Sasuke grumbled.

"Times two." Itachi commented after.

"Hey, hey…don't get mad at Neji. I'm glad he had this game." Sakura smiled and lightly kissed Neji on the cheeks making his heart melt and others' boil.

"The loser will have to draw a card and face his fate." Sakura said.

"_And _face _her_ fate." Sasuke added.

"Not so Sasuke-kun. Goldfish is my second best card game." She snickered causing them to slap their foreheads. "So…shall we begin?"

"Please." Itachi said sarcastically as Neji handed out the cards.

Twenty minutes later…

"Sasuke-bastard…I challenge you." Naruto declared.

"If you ask me, you will have to walk around Konoha in tight spandex underwear for three days straight without pants on." Sasuke challenged.

"Fine…do you have a queen of spades?"

"Nope."

"Naruto in spandex…I wonder how many people will puke after they see him…" Neji wondered with a smirk.

"Shut up!!"

"My turn!! I want to ask Naruto now!" Sakura said happily with only ONE card in her hands.

Naruto and the rest of the boys groaned. Sweat was forming on each of their foreheads. Is it even possible to win against Sakura?

"Sakura-chan, if I don't have the card, you will have to rip your deck of ego-demolishing cards." Naruto stated and fidgeted slightly.

Sakura paused for a minute and thought about it. "That's mean Naruto…"

"So you won't take my challenge?!" The blond cried out happily.

"Beep. Wrong! I will accept your challenge." Sakura chirped. "Do you have a queen of spades?"

Sasuke licked his lips nervously, Itachi stared at the ceiling, and Neji prayed for his destiny.

Naruto just hung his head. "……….bang. Somebody kill me."

Sakura jumped up and did the happy dance. "I wonnnnnnnnn!!!!"

_I least I got second place… _Neji thought in relief.

"Hehe….Itachi…you're the loser of this game. Take your pick." Sakura sang and held out her cards.

"Get a good one brother." Sasuke smirked.

"Funny." Itachi responded with deep hatred and picked out his card.

_DEAR LOSER! _

_Don't yah just miss Sakura-sama's deck of holy godly cards?!! Now enough with the chit-chat and let's announce your punishment. WOOT! WOOT! You're punishment is to perform an orgasm on the second winner for two minutes!!! Oh my, excuse me…I'm SORRY for those harsh words…let's just keep it to a baby level and say that you have to perform anal sex on the second winner! (With your tongue no duhh…) Whew…is it just me or is it getting hot! –Sizzle- Have an uber day!!_

_PS. Since I'm sooo nice… I will give you TWO options… You could either perform it on the second winner (you are allowed to do it while his pants are on…but it would take a miracle to do that…) OR…you can both practice on a stick. Nice eh? This punishment will prepare you for the future!! –wink- -wink-_

Itachi's mouth dropped to the ground for the first time. His ego…oh his poor ego.

"Whyyyyy????" Neji cried out softly. Was this his destiny? Was he fated to have anal sex with a guy?

"Am I GLAD that I'm not both of you." Naruto laughed.

"For once, you're right dobe." He laughed too and received a high-fived from Naruto.

"Did you write this?" Itachi demanded at Sakura.

"Nup…I had help." She smiled. "So which one?"

"The second one obviously."

Whoa-ho….Itachi's pissed.

"I'll go find sticks." Sasuke volunteered.

"Me too!!" Naruto jumped up and went along with Sasuke.

Not even a minute later….

"No." Itachi said bluntly. "No."

"No." Neji stared at the object in Sasuke's and Naruto's hands.

Is it even a stick? It looked more like a baseball bat.

"Happy sucking." Both boys chorused and tossed the stick…err baseball bats to the doomed ones who flinched badly. "Remember…we all swore that we followed the rules. No exceptions."

Of course they had remembered. Damn those two for reminding them.

"Wow…I never thought I would live to see this day." Sakura mused. Naruto and Sasuke nodded eagerly behind her.

"Ready boys? Two minutes. That's all we are asking for." She giggled.

"……….."

"GO!"

Slowly, Itachi and Neji both closed their eyes as they stuck the baseball stick into their mouths.

"Such phonies… I'm sure you can do it faster!!" Naruto laughed.

They glared at him and started sucking.

"Oh come on…where's the tongue action?!!" Sasuke pressed between breathes of laughter, his stomach hurts like hell.

Suck…suck…tongue swirling…more sucking...

"My, I'm getting turned on." The young Uchiha commented sarcastically.

"SHUDDAP!!" Itachi shouted angrily but the stick was in his way.

"One more minute!" Sakura laughed.

"You can do better than that hahaha… make the stick feel special!! After all…it's his first night. Harder! Harder! I don't think the sticks' turned on ye—"

Neji kicked Naruto hard in the head as he bit down on his stick hard.

"Oww…I don't Mr. Stick likes that. Don't disappoint him now…just pretend you guys have some deep connections. I know you want to unleash your horny side to Mr. Dick...oops...I mean Mr. Stick." Sasuke taunted happily and dodged as Itachi tried to hit him.

"TWO MINUTES!! Hehe…thanks for the entertainment." Sakura chuckled.

"My mouth hurts…" Neji said quietly, his face red with anger and embarrassment.

"It's swollen…" Itachi growled, rubbing his mouth. He'll get his revenge on his stupid brother and the idiotic blondie for bringing those fricken huge sticks.

"Want to play again?" Sakura announced and shuffled the cards professionally.

"NO!" All of them shouted.

"Alright…fine…fine…I was getting warmed up though."

"Did you work in a casino before?" Sasuke asked.

"Self-taught." She answered simply and put her deck of cards inside her purse.

"My turn!!" Naruto yelled and pumped his fist in the air. "It's getting late and we haven't eaten anything yet so my game is perfect!"

"Does it have anything to do with ramen?" Itachi asked sarcastically.

"Awww….you guys figured it out…oh well. Let's go to Ichiraku first!" Naruto said brightly.

And thus they went and arrived.

"Alright Ayame!! Show them-"

"Hey!!! There you are Forehead-girl!! I've been trying to find you everywhere!!"

They all turned to find Ino, Shikamaru, and Hinata by the entrance.

"Hi you guys!!" Sakura greeted happily.

"Oh my god!! Are you guys having a party?!" Ino exclaimed.

"Yeah, the guys had a surprise party for me."

"Why was I not invited?! Why aren't we invited? Aren't we your best friends?!" She demanded.

"Yes you are, so I'm going to ask you to join us now Ino-pig. And I didn't plan this party so blame them." Sakura grinned.

_Evil…_ The boys thought.

"Wow…I didn't plan for so many people to play…but luckily, since I'm so great I guess I could bend around the game." Naruto chuckled and summoned Ayame. Soon, the ramen waitress brought in a humongous plate of ramen with eight blindfolds.

"Hehe…if you have seen the Lady and the Tramp, then you'll know this game." Naruto introduced. "Each person will be blindfolded and they will choose a string of ramen. Then, they have to finish eating the strand of ramen until it reaches the end. If you're lucky enough, you get to kiss the person you want. If not…then too bad. This game heavily depends on luck. So…good luck! Pretty straightforward right?"

"Restrictions?"

"No peeking and you can only take off your blindfold AFTER your kiss. Fair?"

"Sure."

"Meh…what kind of troublesome game is this?" Shikamaru stated with boredom.

"It's not troublesome! It's the greatest game ever!!" Naruto cried.

"I'm not going to play…too troublesome."

"It sounds so exciting!! We'll play." Ino stepped forward and grabbed Hinata and Shikamaru.

"Alright!! Everyone, put on your blindfold and pick a piece of ramen!" Naruto ordered.

"Ready? Set! EAT!"

Inner Sakura: I wonder who I will kiss…it BETTER NOT BE INO-PIG!

_Mwahaha!! I have a feeling I'm going to kiss Sakura-chan!!! RAMEN POWER!!! _Naruto felt his lips collide with a soft pouty one and did a little happy jig on the inside. This HAS to be his Sakura-chan's holy lips.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!!! EWWWWWW!! LISTERINE! LISTERINE! I NEED LISTERINE!"

"YOU NEED LISTERINE?! I NEED LISTERINE YOU FUCKING BRAT!!!"

Instantly both Naruto and his partner ripped off their blindfolds and found the Uchiha brothers trying to strangle each other to death. "Sakura-chan, let's go break them up! They'll die if they –"

"H-Hey N-Naruto-kun…I-I'm sorry, I'm not Sakura-chan." Hinata greeted sadly.

"Y-You're not Sakura-chan." Naruto stammered and felt his face go bright red. The soft pouty lips…he was SURE they were Sakura-chans.

"You did not just kiss my cousin." Neji's low voice interrupted them.

"N-No…it's just a game N-Neji-kun." Hinata quivered.

"Hm…" Neji glared at the blond with his arms around Sakura. It was obvious that they had kissed.

"You guys!! Help!!" Ino shouted as she and Shikamaru tried to break the Uchiha brothers apart who were clawing each other now.

"HOW DARE YOU KISS ME?!"

"HOW DARE YOU EVEN TOUCH ME!"

"STOPPPPPPP FIGHTING!!!" Sakura yelled and punched the ground, accurately creating a crack between the two siblings.

All of them panted heavily while Sasuke and Itachi furiously wiped their mouths.

"………"

"Well that was fun…sort of…" Naruto broke the silence and looked at Hinata who blushed.

"Yeah! Yeah! I had a great time!" Sakura chimed in after. "Thanks you guys! This is the best party EVER! You guys are geniuses!"

"I agree." Ino put in and checked the clock. "Ack…its eleven…we better get going…but I had fun…sort of….anyways…NEXT time, when anyone of you has a party, WE better be invited! Happy birthday Forehead-girl!! I'll give you your present tomorrow."

She crossed her arms before dragged Hinata and Shikamaru off.

"Troublesome…"

"Thanks Ino-pig!! Shikamaru!! And Hinata-chan!!" Sakura shouted and waved.

Naruto, out of instinct waved too and watched as the three disappear. However, this did not go by unnoticed by Sakura who watched him quietly. She then gave a small smile and turned to the others.

"Hey, mind excusing Naruto and I for a minute?" She asked. Sasuke and Itachi nodded without even looking at her and glared at each other. Neji just grunted and sat quietly on a stool. "Come on Naruto."

She led him outside the ramen stand and gave him a big hug. "Naruto, I think its time I tell you something…"

Taking a deep breath, she told started from the beginning and told him about his quest about her trying to find a boyfriend. After she was done, Naruto couldn't help but chuckle.

"What?!" she demanded.

"It's just that Sakura-chan…we already knew…we found your list during that Christmas and we figured out what was going on. That's why everyone was so competitive all the time." He explained.

"YOU WHAT?!!!" She almost screamed out loud and her whole face went red. "Huh? Huh? So you guys aren't mad? Why did you guys just went along with it?!"

Naruto shrugged and replied, "I don't know…but I can assure you that none of us are mad…well maybe a little at your little evil deck of cards. But that's it. I think it's kind of fun though."

"Oh…"

"So why did you tell me and not them?"

Sakura jumped up a little as she came quickly cleared her head from other thoughts. "Umm…" she bit her lips. "I told you because…"

"Because…" he pressed.

"Because I don't think you should be my boyfriend. I had just come to realize that I love you Naruto, as a friend and a brother. But I think someone loves you more than I do…and I think you guys are better off than me with you."

Naruto just froze and stared at her. _Is she serious?!! Is Sakura-chan serious? _"B-But I-I…I loved you Sakura-chan! Ever since we met!"

"No…you love me as a sister Naruto. I know that you love someone else. I can see it in your eyes. You may have a crush on me when we were little but now, I don't see myself in your eyes anymore. My reflection is gone." She said softly. "You will find out over time if you dig deep enough."

"But I-"

"I'm happy for you Naruto." Sakura interrupted him and moved in to hug him. "Thanks for everything."

"……."

Strangely, he didn't feel all hyper anymore when Sakura hugged him. And his mind suddenly filled up with pictures of a shy teenage with white eyes. He quickly shook his head and got the images out of his mind. Was that the person Sakura was referring to?

"I'll be going back in now. This conversation will be kept as a secret alright?" Sakura winked and prepared to walk in to face the other guys again.

"Sakura-chan!! Wait!! To be honest, I'm really confused about my feelings now. And I think I get what you mean…" Naruto scratched his head. "But uhh…I still haven't given you your present yet, so here."

"Thanks Naruto!!" Sakura's eyes began to sparkle as Naruto handed her a little bag. Inside, was a little cat plushie. "Ahhhhhh!! It's so cute!!! I'll put it beside my bed forever!! Thanks Naruto!!"

"I'm glad that you like it Sakura-chan!!" Naruto gave her a wide grin. "But hey…I have a question…"

"Ask away."

"Will I still be invited to parties? Now that I'm- you know…disqualified." He asked sheepishly.

"Of course!! I always need a helper you know." Sakura laughed and flashed him a cocky grin. "You'll be my secret helper! The other guys won't know. Although they'll be quite mad when they find out."

"Nahh…I don't think they'll be as mad as Neji once he finds out I'm starting to fall for his cousin."

"OH! So you have figured it out!!!" Sakura cried out with excitement.

"Shhh!! Not so loud Sakura-chan!!" Naruto hissed.

"Oh right…haha…let's go in now. The others are waiting." She giggled and they went in.

"Took you guys a while." Sasuke commented. He and Itachi had just finished letting off their steam and had washed their mouth three times already with Listerine.

"Ah well…there was something I needed to say to Naruto." Sakura said dismissively.

All the boys immediately glared at Naruto who chuckled nervously. "I think I better go home now…after all, the party is over right?"

"Hn…" they continued to glare at him with jealousy.

"Ahem!!" Sakura clapped her hands to get attention. "I still can't thank you enough for the party. It was totally awesome!! And don't be mad at Naruto…after all…aren't you guys just DYING to see him in spandex tomorrow?"

"WHAT?! Sakura-channnnnnnnnn!!"

**The End**

**Holy shit that was a long chapter…eight thousand something words!! It took me three days to finish it. I really wanted to post this on Halloween but I just couldn't finish it haha. But I did manage to update all my Naruto fics in a 5 week period. Yay!! Hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry for taking Naruto out of the game but he had the least votes haha! **

**The current person with the most votes is Sasuke. Then Itachi. Then Neji. So like I said…their romance fate depends on you. :P **

**By the way, tell me if I should change this to the M category. Oh and you might've noticed that I was rushing towards the end and grammar mistakes everywhere. Sorry bout that. Too tired to proofread. Anywz, have a nice day! Ciao for now!**

**Oh and for those who supports NaruSaku…here's a little one-shot for you.

* * *

**

**Naruto's Mini Special**

"Watcha doing?" A seven year old Sakura asked a little blond boy swinging alone on the swings.

"Nothing." He answered and quickly wiped some tears out of his eyes.

"Are you ok?" she asked worriedly and kneeled down by the boy.

"It's just sand." He responded and smiled at her. Although his smile was full of sadness. "You should leave me alone. Don't you know? I'm a monster."

"You are? You don't look like one."

"But I am. You should stay away like the other people."

"Aren't you lonely though?"

"..."

"Hey!! Want to play 'The Princess and the Knight' with me?! You can be the knight and I will be the princess. Then you will come and save me from baddies."

"You're not scared of me?"

"Should I be? You're a knight! Knights are suppose to be heroes!"

"Heroes…I like that…"

"What's your name?"

"Naruto."

"Well then Sir Naruto! I am Princess Sakura! Let's conquer the world together!"

**Fin**


End file.
